The Longest Time
by musiclover9
Summary: Megan Elliot and Andrew Wentworth thought that they would never see each other again...they couldn't have been more wrong. Modern Persuasion tale, but looking for a bigger audience.
1. If you say goodbye to me tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story, but I pray that Jane Austen will find it in her heart to forgive me. I also do not own the chapter and story title, but I hope Billy Joel will also forgive me, but his lyrics are so beautiful.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"If you say goodbye to me tonight"_

His eyes were a beautiful green, filled with confusion and sorrow. Megan had to look away. She knew that if she looked into Drew's eyes for another second she'd give in. She'd stop thinking straight and ruin the plan that she knew in her mind was right, even if it hurt. Drew leaned back in his chair, dazed by what had just happened. She couldn't stand it anymore; she looked at him. "Drew, it's not that I don't…it's just that we're still in…I can't…I need to finish school before I could…"

Drew just shook his head. Megan was silenced. He looked at her with pain in his amazingly brilliant green eyes. "Megs, don't explain. You said yes, and then you had time to think about it. You second-guessed your decision. You don't need to explain to me." He sounded tired of the conversation

"You're mad at me. I know. I'm sorry. I really am." Megan felt like she was going to cry. She knew that this would be hard, but this wasn't just hard, this was tearing her apart. But she had said yes without thinking it through. She knew that at the age of twenty-one she was simply too young to marry Andrew Wentworth. True, he was the love of her life, but she had plans. She was going to be a lawyer and there was so much she needed to do before she even thought of marriage: she needed to finish her bachelor's degree, take the LSAT, apply to law school, with any luck go to law school, take the bar, and get settled into a law firm. It was a strict schedule and she didn't have time to break from that path. Not to mention the fact that her family hated that she was dating Drew in the first place and while she hated her family se didn't want to be completely disconnected from them, especially not Aunt Heather. This was not the right time to be engaged and she knew that, in her head.

So now, a few weeks after the night when he first proposed, Megan told him that she couldn't go through with it that it was just too soon. She thought it would lift a burden, but instead it made a heavier one. She feared his anger. He had every right to be mad, but she couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at her. Part of her hoped that he would realize that this didn't mean that she would never marry him, but she recognized that he would probably end the relationship here. But she could live with that if she knew he didn't hate her.

"Megs, I'm not mad at you." Drew's voice caught in his throat as if he was fighting to keep his volume down, but he had still used his affectionate name for her, which boded well. "I'm just frustrated that's all." He continued. "I'm going to Harvard in a month and this…well this wasn't what I was expecting." He sighed and they were a silent for a moment. "No, Megs, at the moment I'm not mad."

"At the moment?" Meg didn't particularly like the sound of that. At the moment meant that at some point, probably in the near future he would be angry at her, possibly hold her in contempt. She was now certain that they would not be able to continue in any capacity because of this.

"I'm not mad now because I'm in shock, but I'll be mad later. Later, when I'm sitting in my rom replaying everything that has just occurred tonight. I'll be mad then, but not now. No, now I'll use my remaining strength to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Megan could feel the tears swimming in her eyes. He had called her by her full name. It didn't sit right with her.

Andrew's face softened, he grasp her hand. "Do you honestly think we can go on being together after this? The best we could do is go back to being friends. But, how could we manage to be friends? I don't think we ever really were friends and even if we were, I love you too much to go back now. It would never work."

"I know, I know." Megan squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm terrified to lose you, especially in this way, with you hating me."

"Hate you? Do you think I could possibly hate you?" Drew shook his head in disbelief. "I'm disappointed with you. You broke a promise that you made to me two weeks ago and I'm frustrated, but I could never hate you. I just never thought that anything like this would happen. I didn't think that your family had so much control over you." Here he paused as though thinking over something that was even more confusing and upsetting than anything that had happened to this point. Then he spoke again, quietly as though to himself, "I didn't think you could be so easily persuaded."

* * *

**It's a very short chapter I know but it's a prolouge so it was just giving some back round. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	2. There would still be music left to write

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the amazing story of Persuassion. Jane Austen is lucky enough to have the title of its author. The title of the book and this chapter were written by the talented pianist Billy Joel. Appluade both of these people for wonderful contribution to the world's culture.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"There would still be music left to write"_

If ten years ago you had told Megan Elliot that at college she would meet the man of her dreams, she wouldn't believe you. She would have said, "I want a Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy's just don't exist." If eight years ago you had told her that the man of her dreams, Andrew Wentworth, would propose to her, she once again would not believe you. She would have said, "Drew is too sensible a guy for something so insensible. We both want to be financially ready before ever doing anything of the sort. " if seven years a ago, you had told Megan Elliot that instead of becoming a lawyer she would end up being a teacher and that her family would be almost completely bankrupt, she wouldn't believe you. In fact, she would likely have called the police to have you taken away by the men in nice white coats. However, all of these things had become Megan Elliot's reality, when at twelve o'clock on June 19th she received a call from her aunt in the middle of her World History honors class seven years after she had broken off her exceedingly short engagement to Andrew Wentworth.

Apparently, according to her aunt, her father had wasted away most of his money was now essentially entirely bankrupt. She couldn't say she was particularly surprised. Her father had a tendency to overspend and Megan could only imagine the mismanagement that was going on with his income. However, she didn't have time deal with his problems at the moment. "Listen," she said into the phone. "I'll talk to you later about this. I'm in the middle of a class right now, so I really don't have time for this." Granted, it was the last day of school and she wasn't exactly teaching anything. But still, it was the principle of her family being so inconsiderate and unaware of other people's lives that they would call while she was at work.

"Alright, Megan. But I expect you to call back as soon as you get the chance because we really need to start discussing what options your father and Marie have at this point. " Her aunt, Megan couldn't help but to notice, was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, especially considering that it could very well mean that her brother-in-law and niece would be moving in with her.

"Yeah, I'll call you later don't worry." Megan hung up the phone unaffected by the news. Actually, she felt rather glad that she had gotten out of her father's house and had become as economically independent from her family as she had.

Her father, John Walter Elliot III, was a vain man. He had married Melinda Donnelly simply because she was beautiful. In fact, he was quite surprised to find that she possessed not only beauty but also a rather intelligent mind and quick wit. Melinda, for her part, had quickly discerned his vanity after their marriage. She did not, however, divorce him as most intelligent women would have because she knew that he had become quite attached to her, even if this attachment came about because of her beauty. To the surprise of everyone who knew the couple, John Walter Elliot III remained faithful to his wife to her death. He felt that she had done her duty to him and it was only fair he should do his duty to her and treat her commitment with respect. She had stood by him and had even provided him with three daughters. Marie, the eldest, was considered, even at the age of thirty, to be the most attractive of the three and therefore was the most doted on by her father. The youngest, Paityn, had gained her father's respect by marrying Matthew Musgrove, a lawyer with good prospects, at the rather young age of twenty-three and had already given birth to an adorable little boy. Megan was the middle child and like many middle children, she had been relatively neglected, especially after the death of her mother. Her father found her to be a nuisance as Megan had inherited more of her mother's intelligence and wit than her beauty. At twenty-eight, Megan would be described by most of the world to be a very pretty woman, but in the eye of her father, who constantly compared her to Marie, she possessed no real beauty.

Not long after she became a teacher, Megan bought, quite smartly, her own little house on the Pennsylvania and New Jersey border, which was officially situated in Pennsylvania. This situation allowed her to commute fairly easily to her job in Central Jersey and avoid the ridiculous New Jersey property taxes. Her father had disapproved of the purchase, but Megan had become concerned with her father's lack of frugality. She had been certain that it was only a matter of a few years until he went bankrupt and she was eager to be independent of him financially. As she hung up the phone, she couldn't help, but to feel a sense of superiority in her correct assessment.

Megan looked over at the digital clock that hung on the wall, whose bright red numbers read 12:05. The last day of school was so pointless. Finals were done and students were just eager for the summer to begin. She usually used the last day to celebrate the start of summer through parties in each of her classes and as she quickly checked her email she could hear the rustle of plastic bags as her students continued to gorge on chips, cookies, and the like. They were talking amongst themselves about their planned vacations, camps, and summer work that would fill their carefree summer months. Megan, finished with her email, scanned the faces of some of her favorite students and felt a sense of nostalgia as she realized that in ten short minutes they would no longer be her students. They would be sophomores and would move on to be taught by teachers who were far better than herself.

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of her name. "So Miss Elliot." Megan looked up to she one of the more talkative students addressing her. "Are you gonna miss us?"

Megan stroked her chin and looked at the back wall of room as though she really had to think about her response, garnering some laughs from her students. "No, I don't think so" she finally said with a smile causing the class to full out laugh. When they quieted down, she said, "Of course I'm going to miss you guys. You've been an excellent class and teaching you has been a really enjoyable experience for me. I hope you'll all come, stop by next year and tell me how your year is going."

The bell rang. The class finished off any food remaining on their plates, gathered up their bags, said a quick goodbye to Megan, and left the classroom.

With the room empty and silent, Megan began again to reflect on her life, although this time on a very different aspect. She hated this time of year because it seemed that the end of the school always facilitated a comparison between her year and Drew's. From what she could gather in the news, which he was often in, he was doing rather well from himself. He had become a lawyer, a fairly successful one as well, acquiring a number of cases that had become popular public trials. In fact, he had recently been promoted to partner at his high-profile firm and he wasn't even thirty yet. She wondered what was next. Perhaps a book on how he managed his rapid ascension to the top. She could see the introduction to such a book: "I became a lawyer to help people because sometimes we as humans cannot help ourselves. Circumstances lead us to actions that we could never see ourselves committing, such as the pressure of other people's opinions on our actions, which for some reason people value more than they should." Megan let out a snort of derision at her own train of thought. It was too prententious of a statement for Andrew, he would never write something like that. In fact, Megan had the sneaking suspicion that she was more vindictive towards herself than he was. Of course, she had no way to confirm the truth on that matter as she hadn't seen him since that night. He had snuck off to Harvard a couple days later without so much as a word and she hadn't heard from him since. Megan slumped in her seat because despite herself, she couldn't help but to feel, once again, just how much she regretted letting him go.

But she didn't have time to think of the past. Her family was going through a crisis, an inevitable crisis, but a crisis all that same. For this reason, With a sigh, she reached for her cellphone and called her aunt. They quickly decided t would be best for everyone to met at her aunt's home in order to discuss her father's options. It was in this manner that Megan found herself pulling up in front of her aunt's house later that day.

Heather Russell was Melinda's sister and probably the only remaining relative who could honestly be said to care deeply for Megan. After the death of her sister, Heather made herself as available to her niece as she could possibly be in order to show Megan that someone still cared about her welfare. Megan had loved and respected her aunt for this, but in recent years their relationship had begun to disintegrate. Mrs. Russell, to her discredit in her niece's eyes, had been pleased when she heard about the end of Megan and Andrew's relationship. She had never liked Andrew and it was for this reason the Megan had never told her about their brief engagement. This first instance of withholding information began the slow process of distancing that was occurring in their relationship.

As soon as Megan's silver Honda Accord pulled into the driveway, the door was opened and her Aunt Heater was standing there waiting to greet her. "Megan," she cried. "You're finally here! Thank god!" Then in a lower tone she said, "Your father is unbelievable, but he and Marie won't be here for another hour." Megan smiled and greeted her aunt warmly, trying to suppress her amusement at her aunt's frustration with her father.

Once comfortably seated in the expensively decorated living room, the two women began to discuss what could possibly be done with Mr. Elliot and his eldest daughter.

"Well, the first thing that they'll have to do is move out of the house into someplace more affordable." Megan stated despite its obvious nature.

"Where else can they go?" her aunt asked, "When I say close to bankruptcy, I mean essentially bankrupt. I don't think they could even afford a decent home."

"Then they could move into an apartment."

"You try to convince your father to do that."

Megan nodded in acceptance of this argument. "Well," she tried again, "Who says that they have to stay in New Jersey? It might actually be best if they move elsewhere. The cost of living in New Jersey is high and constantly increasing. If there moved to Delaware or Pennsylvania, they might be able to afford a small house." Megan knew that her father wouldn't approve of this plan either, but she felt certain if they presented the apartment solution first, her father would be more reasonable about this suggestion.

Mrs. Russell, sat and thought it over for a moment. "Their finances would still most likely be very tight and we can't expect your father to learn frugality over night."

"Of course not, but perhaps you could help them out a little for a short time." Megan asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Russell thought longer about this suggestion. She technically had the funds to be of ecnonimc assistance. Her husband had passed away as a result of a heart attack only a few years early and as they had no children, she had been the primary inheritor. Thus, she had a house that was fully paid for and a sizeable amount of money in the bank. However, she could not help but to feel that lending money to her brother-in-law was a sunk cost. Still, they were family and Mrs. Russell was loyal to her family. Finally, she offered, "I can help with the rent on a house, but I will not fund them with any kind of spending money."

"Completely understandable and thank you" Megan said giving her aunt a hug. In that hug both women felt the relief that Mr. Elliot and Marie would not be moving in with either of them. Without Mrs. Russell's financial support, the only two options for Mr. Elliot would have been their two homes.

Upon Mr. Elliot's arrival, Mrs. Russell divulged to him the plan that she and Megan had agreed upon. Instead of being reasonable about the situation, Mr. Eliiot put up quite a fight. It would be degrading for him to leave his home and lead to many remarks among his friends. The whole plan was unacceptable. Marie had not helped the situation, playing on her father's vanity to convince him that selling her childhood home was just not an option. After over an hour of debate, Mrs. Russell shouted in frustration, "There is no other option John!"

Mr. Elliot did not respond, but Marie did. "There has to be another way. It would socially destructive to move into a smaller house and there is absolutely no way we could move out of New Jersey. New Jersey is our home."

"He has to Marie. You both have to understand that that house costs money, money that you don't have. There are no other options." Mrs. Russell then looked to Megan for support.

"Aunt Heather is right, Marie." Megan had remained in the background until this moment as her father and sister tended to ignore her opinions. However, as her aunt had had little success, she understood the necessity of her active participation. "If you move out now and start being economical, then you have a chance of salvation. You could get out of bankruptcy and possibly move back into New Jersey, possibly back into a larger house." Mrs. Russell gave Megan a confused look. Megan just shrugged. She knew that the last part was basically a straight up lie, but she had qualified it with "possibly." She was a little desperate to end the whole conversation and decided to just play off Marie's selective hearing.

Fortunately, Megan had played the right card. Marie, while paying very little attention to her sister, had managed to pick up her main point. If you live in a smaller house now, you can move into a bigger house later. This was enough to satisfy Marie for the time being and she conceded. "Alright," she said with a sigh, "If there are really no other options, then I suppose that I could live with the situation for a little while."

Mr. Elliot was quick to agree with his daughter, "Yes, if you can think of no other options, Heather."

"Believe me John, it's the only thing you can do right now. It will help you in the long run." Mrs. Russell was relieved that for once Marie had actually listened to her sister. Megan was practical and could be of real use to her family in this situation, if they would listen to her.

* * *

**So? Is it any better than the first chapter? please let me know!**

**Lia06: **I'm sorry about the mistakes(I type fast and really pay attention to my mistakes). I'll work on fixing that. I hope it won't keep you from enjoying the story.

**fixitman**: I'm glad you like it. I just thought the Billy Joel song would fit with the overall feel of Persuassion.


	3. What else could I do

**Chapter 3**

_"What else could I do?"_

Megan pulled up to the front of her childhood home. Four other cars were already situated in the driveway, so she parked in the street. She killed the engine, but sat there for a minute in order to mentally prepare herself for dealing with her family. Finally, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Her entrance into the sunroom was noticed only by her aunt, who smiled, said hello, and waved for Megan to sit down next to her. While cheery on Megan's entrance, Mrs. Russell's face quickly fell into an expression of distress. Megan soon found the source of this distress in Laura Clark, who was seated on one of the wicker benches next to her sister. Laura had recently become a dear companion to Marie. Mrs. Russell did not approve of her as an acquaintance and so was not pleased at all to find her present at what was suppose to be a family dinner.

The conversation in the room was dominated by Marie and Laura, who spoke primarily of shopping and the like. Occasionally, Mrs. Russell and Megan exchanged glances as though to say, "Could we talk about something more substantive?" But neither woman said anything aloud to the rest of the party for a good half an hour.

Marie, then suddenly, took the conversation in a new direction. While pointedly staring at Megan, she addressed Laura, "I am so excited that you will be spending the summer with us Laura. You will be such a comfort."

Laura smiled and overly enthusiastic replied, "Oh Marie, this a great favor to me. I am so grateful to you for opening your home to me. I am sure it is going to be wonderfully fun."

Mrs. Russell snapped to attention. "What?" She seemed shocked and perhaps a little annoyed. Mrs. Russell had, secretly of course, hoped that when Marie moved her friendship with Laura would ultimately fade. Calming herself, she finished coolly, "Is Laura spending the summer with you? I didn't think there was room for more than three people in your new place."

"Why yes that is true. A very astute observation of space, Aunt Heather, but your concern about our little family fitting is unnecessary as there will be only three of house staying there." Marie smiled sweetly at her aunt.

"But with Laura added to the party, there will be four people living there."

"No, Aunt Heather, I'm certain that the number is three."

"There is you, your father, Megan, and Laura. That would be four."

"But Megan isn't going to be staying with us. Didn't you know? Paityn called her and requested that Megan go to Cape May with her and the Musgroves."

Mrs. Russell looked to her favored niece for some kind of confirmation, which Megan quickly gave her. "Paityn called me yesterday. With her pregnancy, she felt that she needed me there to help her out. She seemed pretty anxious for me to go, so I agreed. I leave in a couple of days."

"But she's not due until the beginning of September." Mrs. Russell was desperate for Megan to stay with her father. She didn't trust her brother-in-law to stick to the plan of frugality that they had agreed to. Megan was supposed to go and keep her father and Marie on track.

Megan, however, was desperate not to go. Her own feelings about her father's situation were less supportive. Her father had gotten himself into this mess and as far as Megan was concern, she and Mrs. Russell had done everything they could to help alleviate her father's plight. She wasn't about to babysit them. And so, Paityn's call and request had been a welcome one. "Well, she'll be entering her last trimester while we are there and Matt is going to need help with Luke. Plus, I don't want Paityn to have to deal with any stress. None of us wants anything to go wrong."

Mrs. Russell, seeing that Megan was right, dejectedly replied. "Of course not."

With that, dinner was served. The rest of the evening went smoothly enough. Marie and Laura dominated the conversation. Megan exchanged a few eye rolls with her aunt, but remained silent until departing and even then only said brief goodbyes. Her family told her to pass along their love to Paityn and with that she was gone. She spent the next day packing for her trip and then the day after that she heading to Paityn's home in Millburn.

Upon her arrival, she was eagerly greeted by her sister. "Meg!" Paityn rushed towards her, well as quickly as her pregnant body allowed her to go. "You're finally here. I was really starting to worry that something had happened to you. To be honest, I was convinced that dad and Marie had found some excuse to keep you for themselves."

Paityn was blind to her father's indifference towards Megan, so Megan just laughed and said, "Don't be ridiculous Pri. Dad wouldn't keep me from coming. You shouldn't be worrying about him. If you want to worry about anybody, it should be Aunt Heather because I swear she looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she found out I was coming here instead of staying with dad."

Paityn cracked a small style. "Are they all settled in their new house?"

"Yeah, as settled as they'll ever be, but I think they'll manage to adjust pretty well in the end."

"I'm truly sorry I pulled you away."

"Please, I'd rather be here. I should be thanking you. This is just the kind of relaxing vacation I need before I head back to work."

"Well, I don't know how relaxing it will be with the whole Musgrove group with us. I mean my sister-in-laws can get a little rambunctious for me anyway." Paityn rubbed her forehead as if she was getting a headache just thinking about it. She was probably the oldest twenty-six year old that Megan had ever met. By such comments, her sister gave the impression that her sister-in-laws were ten years younger than her, when in reality they were twenty-five and twenty-three, remarkably similar in age to Paityn.

"I love Paige and Rachel, well actually I love the Musgroves in general." Megan noticed Matt approaching and shouted, "Except for that one over there."

"Well, that's just a boldfaced lie Megan Elliot because everyone knows that I am the most lovable of all the Musgroves." Matt pulled Megan in for a hug. "it's great to see you. I'm glad you agreed to come."

Megan smiled, "I'm happy to be here." They broke their embrace.

"Well, how are you?" Matt looked her up and down as though trying to determine the correct answer.

"School is done for the summer, so how could I be anything other than great. But I think the more important question here is how are you, future father of two, doing? How excited are you to be having a second child?" Megan extended her arm as she asked the last question as though she was an interviewer holding out a microphone."

Matt chuckled at the joke and then put on a fake stern face as though his answer would change the lives of many. "Well, I am a little nervous to be sure, but I must say that I am very excited. I love children and it has been a joy raising my son Luke, so I can only imagine that another child would bring more joy into my life."

Megan smiled. She could think of no one sweeter than her brother-in-law. Of course, she had always thought this. It was why she had gone out with him herself and then set him up with Paityn when that didn't work out. She thought Matt's easy-going nature might loosen up her sister, however that goal seemed to generally have failed. But regardless of his sweet nature, abusing him was her job and so she replied sassily, "Good, because if you had answered anything else and I would be filing the divorce papers for my sister."

Matt let out a hearty laugh, but Paityn was quick to scold her sister, "How could you ever say such a thing?"

Megan and Matt just shook their heads. Paityn's appreciation of sarcasm was essentially non-existent and was even less present during her pregnancy. Matt accommodated her though, rubbing her back soothingly, "Oh, sweetie, you know that Meg was just kidding. You know that that's what we do. Why don't you go and finish packing and I'll help Meg unload her bags?" Paityn nodded her consent and made her way back into the house.

Megan's gazed wavered at the door even after Paityn had walked through it. She felt a little guilty about upsetting her sister given her condition. Matt, noticing her gaze, placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and said quietly, "Don't worry too much about her Meg. It's just the hormones. It was like this last time; the last few months she's on edge. But she's really fine." Megan looked at him and smiled her thanks. "Come on" he said steering her towards her car. "Let's grab your bags, lady."

Megan handed Matt her car keys, which he used to open the truck. Out of the trunk, he removed a suitcase and a duffel bag. "This can't be it?" he said looking in shock at the small amount of luggage in his hands.

"Well, yeah. Your parents' house has a washing machine doesn't it?"

"Yeah, of course there's a washing machine, but, well simply put, I think you're the only woman I know who is smart enough to realize that it's okay to wear the same outfit twice in a month." Megan laughed as Matt pretended to struggle to place the rather light bags into the trunk of his Ford. Shutting the trunk, he chuckled "And to think Mary had been so worried about not having enough room for all the luggage with you and my friend coming."

"You have friends?" Megan teased.

"Not very many" Matt smirked.

"Well, who is this person who would stoop so low as to befriend you?"

"He's an attorney at my firm, actually he was just made partner. Anyway, he came to our Memorial Day Picnic, because he's cooler than you, and my family fell in love with him. Rachel especially took a liking to him and begged me to invited him to go down with us."

"You'd think that by twenty-three the girl would have grown out of her boy crazy phase."

"You'd think, but alas. Mom and Dad keep hoping she'll get over it soon, but I swear if she brings home one more new boyfriend my father is going to lose it." Megan laughed at this and the pair entered the house

They headed immediately to the kitchen where Praityn had put out some bagels and muffins. Luke, Matt and Paityn's two-year-old son sat in a high chair, happily smashing the mini muffin that his mother had given him with his fist. When his aunt and father entered the room, he looked up from his work and beamed. He reached his chubby arms out to his aunt. Megan happily obliged the toddler and went and lifted him out of the high chair. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How are you Lukey?" Megan cooed. Luke simply smiled. Megan continued her one sided conversation. "You got so big. You're a big boy now aren't you? You're going to be a big brother soon too!" Luke giggled and babbled in response. Megan laughed.

Paityn began to toast a bagel for Matt as he sat and opened up the newspaper sitting at his spot at the table. They had settled into these positions for only a few minutes when they heard a car door slam outside the house. Paityn placed Matt's bagel in front of him, "It sounds like he's here."

Matt folded up his newspaper, "I'll go out and take care of his luggage now." He stood up and left the two sisters alone in the kitchen.

Paityn looked dejectedly at the plate she had just put in front of him. "Well now his bagel is going to get cold."

"You should eat it while it's warm, sis. I can toast him another one." Megan offered.

"No it's ok. I can make another one. You've got Luke."

"OK," Megan conceded, shifting Luke to her hip for additional support.

Sitting down and buttering the bagel, Paityn perked up, "I really think you're going to like Andrew. He's an attorney and knows everything about history. You guys will probably have lots to talk about. And he really is one of the nicest men I've met."

"Sounds great Paityn." Megan responded merely trying to keep her sister placated.

The sound of a slamming car door could once again be heard, presumably as Matt or his friend shut the trunk of Matt's car. Their voices could be faintly heard as their drew nearer to the house. Megan suddenly thought about what Paityn had said about this friend of Matt's and a sickening thought crossed her mind. She was pretty certain that Paityn had told her the man's name, but she couldn't seem to remember. Hurriedly, she asked her sister quietly, "What was his name again?"

Paityn opened her mouth to answer, but before she could give one, Matt burst into the kitchen revealing just the person Megan thought he would. Standing before her was the one and only Andrew Wentworth. The man who had wanted to marry her. The man who she had accepted and then rejected. The man whose heart she had broken. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she hadn't eaten yet. Her head felt light, her stomach started to churn, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Megan hugged Luke close to her to ensure that she didn't drop him.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say other than I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh! And I hope that you will review!**


	4. I'm so inspired by you

**Chapter 4 **

_"I'm so inspired by you"_

Boom! The door to apartment 315 slammed open and a girl with curly brown hair eagerly bounded through it. "Hello?" she called, "Is anyone home?"

Megan looked up from her book to survey the unexpected guest. "Hi," she greeted the girl, not yet bothering to get up from the couch she was currently occupying.

"Oh! Hello!" the girl said finally spotting Megan. "You must be," she looked down at a slip of paper that she held in her hand, "Megan Elliot. I'm Christine Smith, your roommate."

Megan once again surveyed the girl, not entirely sure how she felt about this girl who she'd be living with for the rest of the year. Then closing her book and setting it beside her, Megan stood up and went over to where Christine was standing and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Christine ignored Megan's extended arm and drew her instead into a hug. "I'm so excited to meet you."

Megan, after getting over her initial awkwardness passed, smiled at her roommate. "Do you need any help with bags or boxes?"

Christine laughed, "These two guys downstairs claimed to be part of the move-in crew and offered to bring my self upstairs. They were obviously just being flirts though because neither of them were wearing the move-in crew shirts, but I decided to take them up on their offer."

Megan laughed, "Well, then." She didn't have a chance to comment further as two guys entered the common room through the open door, one rolling a large bin filled with boxes and the other carrying a few large bags.

The boy with the bin smiled broadly at Christine. He looked like the typical blonde haired blue eyed Aryan. "Here you are. I think that's everything."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. " Christine smiled back while twisting a lock of hair in such a flirtatious manner that Megan had to physically hold back a snort of derision, but couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face. She noticed the bin boy's friend returning her smirk. He was quite different in look from his friend, a little darker in look than his friend. He had wavy dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were the most brilliant shade of green that she had ever seen. Seeing that Megan saw him, his smirk widened and he shrugged the bags off his shoulders causing a bang loud enough to remind Christine and the bin boy to remember that there were others present.

"So, umm, I didn't catch your name before," the bin boy stammered.

Christine giggled, "I don't think we've actually officially met."

"Well, we'll have to change that. My name is Owen Harville" he said pointing to himself and then gesturing to his friend said "This is my good friend Andrew Wentworth. We're both sophomores."

"I'm Christine Smith," Christine returned Owen's favor of introduction. "And this is my roommate Megan, I'm sorry I don't remember your last name." Christine looked penitent for her offence.

Megan laughed, trying to show her roommate that she wasn't at all offended. "I'm Megan Elliot or Meg, whatever floats your boat."

"Christine and Meg," Owen muttered to himself as though making a mental note. Then joking said aloud to his friend "You got that buddy?"

"Yeah," Andrew smirked. "Unlike you, I don't suffer from short-term memory loss."

"Too true" Owen chuckled. Turning his attention back to the girls he said, "So, froshies, would you like a tour of campus or perhaps some dinner at the best restaurant on campus?"

"What makes you say were freshmen?" Christine retorted.

Owen leaned in and half-whispered to her, "You're living in an all freshmen building girly."

"Oh," Christine giggled. "I didn't realize this building was all first year students."

Owen smiled sympathetically, "So what do you think of our offer?"

"Our offer?" Andrew questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, our offer," Owen reasserted. "Try to be nice Andrew."

"Well dinner sounds great. I'm famished. What about you Meg?"

"Sure," Meg shrugged. "Why not?"

"Excellent," Owen exclaimed. "Stay right where you are. Andrew and I will run to our place, grab what we need and then we can head out."

"Sounds like a plan." Christine smiled as Owen and Andrew headed to the door.

"See you in a few minutes," Owen bowed gallantly and closed the door.

"Well, you move fast." Megan laughed after the door had shut and the two guys footsteps had faded away.

"It's exciting isn't! Owen seems really nice."

"Yeah, he seems nice enough. I guess the evening will tell us more."

"You're one of those independent, feminist types aren't you."

"I'm not overly feminist, but I will admit that I'm certainly not seeking a relationship. I do fine on my own."

"Fair enough" conceded Christine.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is short I know, but I plan on keeping the flashback chapters short. They're mainly here to help develop the characters and the relationships of the characters. I hope that this chapter showed to you a different side of Megan that we haven't seen before. Basically, her personality before the broken off engagement from chapter 1. I love my flashbacks, I really do. They have been so much easier to write than the other chapters and they required the least amount of changing.**


	5. That hasnt happened for the longest time

**Disclaimer: I would like to acknowledge the creative talents who created my lovely charcters, plot, and chapter titles. Thank you Jane Austen and Billy Joel. Your work is greatly apprecciated.**

**FYI: The the flashback is over. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"That hasn't happened for the longest time"_

There she stood, right in front of him, Megan Elliot, with a baby on her hip. Andrew found that all he could do was stare at her. He felt the sudden urge to close his eyes and pinch himself because this had to be a dream, a bad dream. However, he managed to resist this urge, instead merely blinking his eyes a few times in quick succession. When his vision re-focused, she was still standing there.

It had taken him a few seconds to realize it was her. She had changed so much since the last time he had seen her. She had thinned out causing her to lose the youthful appearance she had had seven years ago. Her face looked drawn and was very pale. Her blue-green eyes, which had once sparkled with laughter, were now dim and Andrew even sensed the presence of sorrow in them. The wavy hair that had once flowed freely around her face now hung limply in a ponytail on the back of her head. She was different, but it was still her

Andrew tried to catch her eye, but Megan refused to look at him. After their initial exchange of glances, Megan had promptly turned her attention to the toddler she held in her arms. However, she could not avoid him forever, Matt motioned for her to join them on their side of the room. She conceded and made her way around the table. As she drew nearer, Andrew could feel his stomach doing flips. She stopped about a foot away from him and then stood there unsure of what to do next.

Fortunately, neither Matt nor Paityn noticed the recognition in the eyes of the once engaged couple and their awkwardness and surprise over seeing one another. In his oblivion, Matt made the introduction. "Megan, this is my work comrade Andrew Wentworth. Andrew, this is a my sister-in-law and good friend Megan Elliot." Then taking the child out of Megan's arms, he said "And this little fellow is my son Luke."

For reasons he couldn't quite verbalize, Andrew let out a sigh at the discovery of the child being Matt's son. After a quick tickle, which made Luke giggle, Andrew's attention some reverted back to Megan. The pair continued to stare at each, mesmerized by the presence of the other. Then, finally, Andrew extended his hand, "Megan, you look good." It was only after he made this comment that he realized there was a lot of truth in what he had said. While she looked different from the young girl he knew, she could still easily be called pretty. If her eyes would just once again sparkle with laughter, he could concede her to still be attractive. Her youthful look had now matured in the look of a woman.

Megan stared at him quizzically, unsure as to whether or not he was angry at her or if he was allowing the past to remain the past. Finally she gave up and touching his hand lightly gave it a little shake. They barely touch for a moment before both released the hand of the other. "You look good as well." Megan responded cautiously, her composure hiding the multitude of thoughts and emotions that were rushing through her mind.

"Thanks," Andrew replied subdued by Megan's poise. "I hope you are doing well?" He asked, attempting to be as polite as possible given the circumstance.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sure you're doing well as well, right?" Megan seemed to Andrew to be more stating this rather than asking it and he questioned what this meant. Was she simply trying to rush through the pleasantries or was she actually making this assumption? And if she was assuming this, why would she assume this? Had she seen the recent article on his partnership? His thoughts prevented him from speaking and so he merely nodded affirmation to Megan's question.

"You already know each other?" Matt cried out with disappointment. Megan felt bad for him. Matt had spent the last few years attempting to set Megan up, probably had to do with alleviating his own guilt over marrying her sister.

Andrew bluntly answered the question, "Yeah, her friend dated my friend in college. We met each other a few times at parties and stuff like that." Matt looked to Megan for affirmation and she gave it in the form of a nod.

"Well, that's disappointing!" Matt exclaimed. "Here I thought that I would finally get to introduce Megan to a friend of my that she would actually approve of and I find out you've already met." Megan turned her attention back to her nephew, leaving Andrew to stare awkwardly at her until Matt saved him by calling his attention again. "Andrew, you remember my wife."

"Of course," Andrew smiled with all the charm he could muster. "How are you Paityn?"

"I am good thank you. Help yourself to some breakfast. " Paityn gestured to the island in the middle of the room where the food was spread out.

"Thank you" he said and picked up a chocolate muffin. Sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his muffin, Andrew attempted to wrap his head around the situation his was in. He had thought that after everything that had happened he would never have to see her again. She had been such an important part of his life. He had had such a hard moving past their demise.. By the time he had finished his muffin he found himself feeling resentful of the whole situation.

Fortunately, he didn't have to sit in his indignant thoughts for too long as Matt's family finally arrived. There wasn't enough room for everyone in the kitchen and so they relocated to the living. Rachel, Matt's younger sister immediately demanded his attention. "I'm so glad that you could come with us." She exclaimed upon seeing him.

"I'm happy to be here." He smiled as Rachel pulled him into a hug. They sat down one of the love seats and began to talk in low voices

Megan settled herself on the window seat, preferring to observe her companions. Her goal of invisibility was destroyed as, Paige, the Musgrove's oldest daughter, entered the living room from the kitchen and spotting Megan squealed, "Megan, I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?

Megan noticed that at the sound of her name, Andrew turned his attention away from Rachel and glanced quickly over at her. As soon as their eyes met, he turned away again. Megan took a deep breath and then responded to the question asked of her. "The school year is over, how could I be anything but great? How are you? How's the job search going?"

"Ugh, don't get me started on that front." Then lowering her voice she muttered, "Mom and Dad are having a conniption that after six years of schooling I haven't found anything yet."

" Don't worry too much about it. You'll found something."

"I hope so, but the job market hasn't been the best though."

"Well, I believe it'll all work out. How's Cody doing?" Cody Hayter was Paige's boyfriend of two years. When Megan had met him a couple years ago, he had been a sensible biochemistry major. Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove had loved him. While she hadn't seen or heard much of him of late, she hadn't heard anything to suggest that anything had changed, except that he had finished up his Masters degree.

"He's doing great. His internship at Merck last summer turned into a job offer, but he should be coming down to visit for a long weekend."

"Good for him, that's really great."

"Mom and dad are certainly excited. They're under the impression that Cody getting a real job means he'll be ready to settled down." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Ooohh" Megan squealed mockingly, causing Paige to laugh, "Do you think he'll pop that question?"

Paige just laughed, "Who knows"

"Well, you can't blame them for wanting you to settle down what with your sister's nature and all."

"Too true." Both Megan and Paige laughed, both looking over at Rachel, who was trying to get as physically close to Andrew as possible. Megan couldn't help but to notice that he didn't seem to be trying to stop her. Megan caught Matt's eye from the across the room, he rolled his eyes at Rachel's forwardness, causing Megan and Paige to laugh. Andrew again glanced quickly over at Megan and for a brief second, he saw that sparkle in her eyes.

Either eager to reach the shore or tired seeing his daughter shamelessly fling herself at Matt's guest, Mr. Musgrove suggested, "We should head out if everyone is ready."

"Absolutely," Matt sprung up, "We need to figure out how we're going to divide ourselves."

"And the luggage." Mr. Musgrove reminded.

"Yeah, when Rachel and Paige's multitude of bags, that could be hard to navigate" Matt smirked.

Rachel stuck her tough out and Paige protested, "I only have a suitcase and a duffel bag, I bet that's less than you."

"Well I have an entire family's worth of stuff."

"Besides the point, you've got more." Paige smiled.

"Ok," Mrs. Musgrove, "Well, we brought the truck, so we should be able to fit most of the luggage in our car. Fortunately, most of the suitcases did fit into the Musgrove's truck; however, the cost of it fitting was lose of the backseat of their car, so the rest of the party was forced to pile into Matt and Paityn's van. Knowing that her sister would inevitably ignore her with Andrew present, Paige opted to sit with her brother in the front of the car. Paityn situated next to Luke, whose car seat had been set up in the middle row. Leaving Andrew, uncomfortably situated between Rachel and Megan. As Rachel rattled on about everything that had occurred in her life since he had last seen her, he couldn't help but to focus on the woman sitting on the other side of him. Thoughts were racing through his head that he couldn't even fully decipher. His feelings were jumbled and unfocused: she had hurt him, which he still resented, but she had been such an important person in his life, could he possibly ignore that history. He wished he could know what she was thinking about all of this. Agitatedly, he tapped his fingers against his knee. Megan couldn't help but to notice this and feel calmed. He had seemed to cool and collected about the situation when they were at the house, but she recognized his nervous tick and felt some reprieve of her own stress in knowing that he was sharing in the discomfort that she was feeling. However, the couple's hyper-awareness of each other went unnoticed by their companions. For the rest the trip passed by rather uneventfully. Matt and Paige used the time to catch up. Paityn talked steadily to Megan, while looking occasionally to her son. Rachel attempted to maintain the attention of her new romantic interest.

After what felt like an eternity to Megan, Matt pulled into the driveway of his parents' beach house. Andrew let out an audible sigh that Megan wanted to belief indicated his relief that the drive was over. She looked over Andrew, but his attention was being dominated by Luke, who was begging for a game of peekaboo.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who have read the book Persuasion I know that some things about this are different. I'm not a purist and so I but my own ideas in with Jane's. For starters, Paige isn't attracted to Andrew and will never be attracted to him. She is perfectly content with Cody. Secondly, I'm already portraying Andrew in a better light since he is not totally ignoring her and we know that he still finds Megan attractive. If I were keeping strictly to the book, then Paige would love Andrew for a short time and then want Cody back and Andrew would have to be a total jerk who didn't even notice that Megan was there. So hopefully you don't mind the changes. This is a slightly shorter chapter even though it is longer than the flashback, but I think it holds a lot of important little details and the emotions of Andrew and Megan. Did you think so? Be sure to let me know and review! I would also like to take this time to thank anyone who has already reviewed, Lia06, fixitman, hondagirl, Requiem for a Sunburst, Amethyst-Violet, queen of punk, and AveryLane. I hope you like this chapter and will continue to review!**


	6. Once I thought my innocence was gone

**Chapter 6**

"_Once I thought my innocence was gone"_

The Musgrove's vacation home was absolutely beautiful. Victorian style houses, many of which had been turned into bed and breakfasts, dominated Cape May. The Musgrove's house was one of the few that hadn't been commercialized. It was a 3 story, 6 bedroom Victorian cottage, painted a pastel lavender color, complete with white wicker furniture on the front porch. Surrounding the house were pink and purple lilac bushes, making the property unbelievably picturesque. Every time she came, she was amazed by the house's beauty.

Rachel's voice broke the serenity of the moment that Megan had been having. Andrew, amazed by the beauty of the house and its situation, had been rather subdued in his responses to her, leading her to talk rather continuously. "The house is very nice of course," she was saying when Megan started to listen. "But it's not really my style. It's kind of an old house, you know? And most of the community is kind of old as well. I've tried to convince Mom and Dad to get a house in Wildwood instead because there is just so much more going on there."

Megan couldn't hold back a slight chuckle. Rachel had completely misinterpreted Andrew's silence. Beyond the fact that he was a history major, Andrew loved architecture. The number of Gothic cathedrals and churches that he had dragged her to during their relationship she sadly could not count on both hands. So this house was his bread and butter. Her laugh was quiet and quick and went unnoticed by almost everyone, but Andrew was close enough to hear it. He glanced over at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. In his head he defended Rachel in his head. She was clearly trying to engage him in conversation to get to know him because she didn't really know him very well yet. He responded, "I think it's a beautiful house, but I love architecture. Are there a lot of houses like this in Cape May?"

Rachel was quick to change her game plan. "You've clearly never been to Cape May before. There are lots of Victorian style houses down here. Most of them are bed and breakfasts so it's pretty easy to go look inside."

Andrew smiled, "You'll have to show around sometime."

Rachel twirled her hair, "And you'll have to teach about Victorian architecture."

Megan felt her heart drop into her stomach. Rachel was really good and Andrew, she knew, was as smooth as they come, if you could manage to ignore his dorky pick-up lines; therefore, in her mind, it was only a matter of time before something actually happened there. That she cared bothered her more than the idea that Andrew and Rachel could become an item. Too full of nervous energy, Megan simply threw her luggage in her small guest room, leaving it to unpack later, and headed down to the piano in the study of the house.

The sound of harmonizing notes soon wafted through the air of the house. It was gorgeous, not played perfectly but perfectly emotional. Yet, it was almost totally unappreciated by the others in the house as they busied themselves with unpacking. Megan didn't care; she played for herself to get her emotions out. In fact, she was so lost in the music she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

She failed to ear the sound of the door to the study opening and closing quietly. She did not notice the footsteps creaking as a person fully entered the room. Her eyes were closed and her fingers danced adeptly on the keys, fluctuating between delicately caressing them and pounding them when the music called for it. Her body visibly swayed with the emotion that could be heard in her performance. Her listener remained silent, quietly observing her and reveling in the serenity of the moment. One final run lead into the last few striking chords which seemed to ring in the air even after her hands had left the keys. She posed her hands to start up again, but before she could play the first note, the observer applauded.

"Mozart's Fantasy in D Minor," a voice said with a hint of surprise. Megan turned to see Andrew sitting calmly in a chair across from her, his legs folded and his arms folded across his chest. She didn't say anything, but rather turned back towards the piano and once again prepared to play. But refusing to let her ignore him, he said to her, "I'm surprised that you'd play a piece like that."

She spun around in her seat but didn't look at his face, "What do you mean a piece like that?" Her voice was strained; she could hear it and she hated herself for showing even that much emotion in front of him.

Andrew, however, interpreted her response as containing hints of dislike and frustration. He answered her coolly, "It just wasn't your style when we knew each other. You were more into Clementi and early Mozart. The Fantasy in D Minor is a little depressing and even desperate at points. But I guess it could fit you now, I don't really know."

"The piece isn't desperate. It just has more depth then the songs I used to play. I didn't have the emotional range to play this kind of piece well back then."

"I think you could have played it just fine. You were pretty talented at portraying the emotion that was necessary."

Megan couldn't tell if they was talking about music anymore or talking about them. She looked directly at him, "Well a lot has changed since the last time you heard me play."

"I can imagine," He said his eyes softening a little and getting a faraway look as though he was thinking about the last time he had heard her play. Then in whisper, he murmured more to himself than her, "Seven years."

Now looking directly into his eyes she whispered back, "It didn't have to be that way."

He looked confused for a moment and then his eyes hardened. Instead of replying to her comment, he changed the topic. "Rachel has been begging since the minute we got settled to go to the beach. She's finally won out and Matt asked me to come down and see if you'd like to join everyone."

Megan turned back to the piano, "Nope, I'm good right here."

"Are you sure? I mean you came down to the shore, you might as well go to the beach."

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'm positive. I'm perfectly happy right here." Unable to resist she added, "Rachel is company enough for everyone. I doubt I'll be missed much."

Andrew could feel his temper rising. "She knows how to have fun."

"She knows how to act her age." Megan responded snidely.

The comment was too much for him. "I'll tell Matt that you have no desire to join us," he said angrily. He let the door slam behind him as he exited the room.

Megan looked back down at the piano. The encounter had made her more jitter than she already was. Unsure of exactly what to play, she placed her fingers on the keys hoping that they would pick out their own tune. After a few minutes, they began to move almost of their own accord.

Andrew could hear her playing from his room on the second floor. He paused for a second and smiled slightly. "Clementi," he murmured to himself.

" Come on Megan!" Paige and Matt pleaded together as if they had given each other some invisible cue.

Megan just shook her head. "Seriously, no, not today."

"Seriously, you're being a major recluse." Matt retorted.

"We've been in Cape May for almost a week now and everyday you have refused to come out to the beach with us." Paige chimed in.

"I not a fan of the beach."

"We know!" Paige and Matt responded in unison once again.

"But you usually at least come with us and bring a book or something to occupy yourself."

"I know, but I just have really not been in the mood lately."

Matt threw his hands in the air and turned to Paige, "We've lost again. Go tell them to head out. I'll be behind you guys."

"Fine," Paige huffed and left the room.

Matt wasted no time on an awkward silence. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" she answered looking at her feet.

"Really, are you going to stick with that answer?"

"Yeah, nothing, that's my final answer Regis." Megan retorted.

"It's been a week, Meg. A whole week!"

"Actually it's only been six days. Last time I looked it up a week was seven days."

Matt stared at her, "Are you seriously going to play this game with me."

"Maybe," Megan smirked.

Matt frowned, "Megan, I know something is up."

"Nothing is up!" She persisted.

"Give me some credit, Meg. I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"Matt…" Megan said almost wearily.

"Fine," He said. "But I wish you'd talk to me."

"I'll go tomorrow. I promise. Megan smiled to try and assure him that she was okay.

Matt relented and smirked. "You better go or I'll bring Luke in here to tell you how much he misses building sandcastles with his Aunt Megan."

"That's not fair!" Megan pouted. "You have an adorable kid to fight for your cause and I don't get any cute weapon!"

"You're stubborn enough! You need no weapon!" Matt laughed as he left.

The news that Megan would not be joining them did not surprise the group, but did lead to some questioning about her health.

"I hope she's feeling alright! She's been looking rather pale the past few days." Mrs. Musgrove worried.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mom. She didn't seem sick at all when we just talked to her." Paige said.

"She was caring for me so diligently when I had that headache the night we arrived. I hope it wasn't something viral that she might have caught." Paityn commented; however, the group generally ignored it. The Musgroves knew that Paityn had a tendency to exaggerate her "illnesses." While the rest of the family gave her comment no credit, Matt calmed his wife's nerves by assuring her that Megan was not sick in the slightest.

In the opposite corner of the living room, Rachel and Andrew sat together, heads close together, whispering like school girls. Rachel murmured, "She's obviously not sick."

"Well, I wouldn't know. You all know her better. Is she usually this unsociable when she's here?"

"Not this unsociable. I mean she usually spends most of her time reading a book while we all swim in the pool or ocean, but she's always more social than Paityn. She's usually very sweet and friendly. Although, I can't say I'm surprised that it's different this year."

"Why would this year be different?" Andrew couldn't help to think that maybe he was the reason she was behaving differently this summer. He silently scolded himself, thinking back to the conversation they had had at the beginning of the week. He wondered briefly at what she had meant by "it didn't have to be that way."

Fortunately, he wasn't left to his own ponderings for very long as Rachel whispered a response to his question. "Well, I've heard Matt and her talking about her family. Apparently, her father has basically gone broke. He had to rent out the family home and move to a smaller house, which is being paid for by some family friend." Rachel bounced excitedly at finally being able to share the information she had slowed accrued.

"But if that's the problem, then why isn't Paityn also shut up in her room?" Andrew wondered.

"Well, she can't!" Rachel stated simply. Her answer made Andrew jump, as he hadn't realized he had asked it outloud. "I mean we are her husband's family. She can't slight us and never leaving her room would be unbelievably rude of her. Megan, on the other hand, isn't related to us. She's just Matt's sister-in-law and good friend, which doesn't technically make her anything to the rest of us."

Finally, coming fully out of his own mind, he said incredulously, "But she's your house guest."

"And she's not being particularly rude. I mean she's not just sitting in her room. She's just not coming out with us as much as she usually does."

"I guess, but shutting yourself in because you don't want people to know about your family's problems is kind of prideful. And I think that not coming out with the group is a little rude."

* * *

**A/N:** No major note here. This is the beginning of my next installment of updated chapters so chapters 6-10 should now, hopefully, be updated, which is exciting because it means I am more than halfway done with the re-write and can then continue on with the story. Woot! Hope you enjoyed! And if you're a new reader and have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about it!


	7. Now I know that happiness goes on

**Okiedokie, it's time for another flashback (they're my favorite chapters)!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Now I know that happiness goes on"_

The restaurant couldn't have fit another person if they tried. Meg and Christine looked around in awe at the seen before them. The crowd around the bar was five people deep. Tables everywhere just filled with people and the lobby was filled with several more groups waiting to be seated. The two guys, who had witnessed this scene almost every week for the last year, were unimpressed by the amass of people and deftly squeezed their way to the hostess's table. Meg shouted over the crowd, "Is there a fire code limit for this place? Cause I feel like they've definitely gone way over it." Owen and Andrew chuckled, remembering the first time that they had entered the local college student watering hole.

When they finally reached the hostess, Owen smiled charmingly. "Well hello there Sarah! How was your summer?"

"Well, I spent an awful lot of time here, so why don't you take a guess." Sarah smirked. Spotting Andrew standing behind his friend she shouted to him, "Andrew, looking solemn as ever. Happy to be back at school I take it."

"I'd be happier with a beer in hand." He replied snarkily.

"Have some I.D. yet?"

Andrew gave her a smile more charming than Owen's, "Couldn't you just help a friend out?"

"Not in that way I can't. I can get you guys a seat though. Two?"

"Four," Owen gestured gallantly back towards Meg and Christine.

"Wow, Owen you work fast." Sarah smirked.

"Listen, we're just being friendly and introducing some new students to the school."

"Right," Sarah nodded to appease him. "Come on, your table is this way."

She led them out of the crowded interior to tables that were situated outside of the restaurant. Stepping out into the night air after spending five minutes inside that building was a relief. There was a pleasant breeze and the noise level was significantly lower. Sarah stopped at a table in the back corner of the outside property. "Here you are, table for four."

"It's perfect," Owen smiled and took a seat.

"You're such a sweetheart." Andrew said to Sarah in a tone mocking Owen's.

Sarah laughed, "I'll see you guys later. Enjoy!" With that she was gone and the other three people took a seat.

"She seems nice." Christine spoke up, her wonderment wearing off.

"Sarah is fantastic. Always gets us the perfect seat." Owen smiled.

"But never any beer, which has been detrimental to our friendship," Andrew said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you've found other sources by now," was Meg's response.

"Possibly, but they're not as attractive," Andrew winked.

Christine, who was tired of being left out of the conversation spoke up, "So any advice on anything for a couple of freshmen?"

This started a conversation that primarily dominated by Christine and Owen. They went from talking about the school, to college parties, to popular music. Meg, generally uninterested in most of the subject matter, focused on eating and occasionally sharing a snide comment with Andrew. The evening went on in this manner for awhile, until Owen suddenly addressed Meg, "So Christine is a English major. I'm a communications and computer science double major. What are you planning to major in?

Meg choked a little on her water, not expecting at this point for a question to be directed towards her. After she finished her coughing fit, she answered, "Right now my plan is to major in History and double major with Political Science or Economics or something. Ultimately, I want to go to law school."

Owen smiled slyly and nudged Andrew, "Did you hear that Andrew? History and then eventually law."

"Thanks, Owen, I do have ears." Andrew snidely responded and then addressed a somewhat befuddled Meg. "I have a similar plan in mind." Owen satisfied that he had started a conversation between Meg and Andrew refocused his attention on Christine. Andrew then said in a lower voice, "Owen likes to think that these sorts of commonalities will lead to something more, which is all that he wants for me."

"That's very motherly of him."

Andrew laughed at Meg's response. "All the same, I suggest we find a topic and pretend we're totally interested in it or he won't stop. So…" Andrew rubbed chin as though in deep thought, "What period of history is your favorite?"

"That's actually a difficult question. I guess I would say the time period surrounding the Protestant Reformation."

"Really?" Andrew's face gave away his surprise.

"What?"

"I just had you pegged as an American history kind of girl." Andrew paused, "But of all the periods of history to pick, the Reformation? Really? I mean when there's the French Revolution or World War I?"

"Are you seriously asking why I prefer the Reformation, which was a period in history that drastically changed the way the people viewed life, broke the churches control of Europe, and ushered in the Renaissance better than two wars full of pointlessly large amounts of death and caused no real sustainable change?"

"If you're just looking at the death and battle aspects then you're missing the whole point of them. The French Revolution was a fight for freedom and the Great War…"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Was a great battle for the acquisition of power in Europe. I know all that, but ultimately they didn't change anything. I mean the French ended up worse off."

"There were important changes. Take for example the progress that women made during World War I!"

"But how long did that really last. When the men came back, they were forced to return to their roles from before the war."

"Perhaps technically they had to return physically, but the gender dynamics were completely different. Women held more power within the household after the war."

"Yeah, that was true during the immediate aftermath of the war, but it faded by the next generation."

Owen looked over at one moment to view his handiwork satisfactorily. Andrew noticed this and gave Owen a look of disdain. Owen smirked, but compliantly turned his attention back to Christine.

Noticing this exchange, Meg commented, "You two have an interesting relationship."

"He is the optimism to my cynicism."

"Well, they say opposites attract."

Andrew laughed, "I don't buy that in the least. I think our friendship has survived primarily because of our mutual enjoyment of mocking each other."

Meg laughed, "The best friendships are."

They both looked over at Owen who was busy finding a time when Christine might be able to hang out together again. Andrew laughed to himself and muttered to Meg. "He doesn't take long." Then smirking he said, "Looks like we'll be spending a decent amount of time together."

"Great," Meg replied sarcastically

"Hey, we passed the time fairly quickly, so count your blessings because it could have been much more painful."

"You're a fairly cocky person aren't?" Meg smirked.

"What? Was my conversation and company really that bad?" He feigned offense.

"The worst debater I've ever met." She responded snarkily.

"Ouch, I don't think anyone has ever said that about me."

"Well, it's about time someone told you the truth" She laughed at his pretended pain.

Andrew smiled. "You know what? You are an annoying snarky person." Meg just looked at him, unsure of exactly how to respond to this comment. Then he laughed, "I think we're going to get along just fine…which is good because if I have to suffer through watching Owen make a fool of himself I should at least have someone decent to share the pain with me."

Meg chuckled and looked over at Owen and Christine. The two of them were sitting staring stupidly into each other's eyes. When she looked away, she noticed Andrew was simply watching them , shaking his head in disgust. Then he whispered to he. "Luckily, I've figured out a foolproof method to end these sorts of things."

"Foolproof?" she questioned.

"Well, it's good for a few minutes at least."

"Well, what is this master plan you have developed sir?"

"Watch," was all he said to her. Then raising his arm, he gave a little wave with his hand. Their waitress had apparently not been too far off because within a few seconds she appeared. "Check please," Andrew spoke a little louder than normal. Christine and Owen looked over at him and then at eh waitress. Andre glanced quickly at Meg and gave her a little smirk as if to say, "What did I tell you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this snippet from the past! Review if you have a few minutes to spare!**


	8. That's where you found me

**And we're back to the present time**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_That's where you found me"_

"More!" Luke demanded as he clapped his little hands in delight.

Megan smiled at her nephew before looking at Matt and sighing hopelessly. Matt just laughed at her. He found the whole scene very comical. There sat Megan trying as best as she could to please her little nephew by building sandcastle after sandcastle. Now, Megan once again picked up the shovel and bucket, which sat in the middle of the ten sandcastles that she had already built that day.

"Don't you want to go and swim, Lukey?" Megan tried to stop the sandcastle madness as she filled the bucket with sand. Luke just shook his head. "You're just like your mother aren't you? You know exactly what you want and won't accept anything less."

Matt was the only one sitting with her and Luke and so was the only one who snorted in laughter at her comment. "I tried to raise him like me Meg, but it just didn't work out."

"All for the best I think," Megan grinned.

"You're going to pay for that one Elliot. You just wait and see." Matt couldn't help but to laugh as he threatened her.

"Oh, I'm sooo afraid. " Megan laughed, "What could you possible do to me? You know I pretty much kick your ass at everything."

"Megan! Watch you language around Luke!" Paityn, who had waddled up to them, scolded her.

"Yeah, Megan, watch your language around the child. I cannot even believe you would behave so inappropriately." Matt smirked.

Megan glared at him while she dumped the contents of the bucket to make the first corner of the sandcastle. Luke gave her a toothy smile. When she had finished patting the pile of sand, she handed him the bucket so that he could make the next corner. She leaned back and watched as he began shoveling.

Paityn let out a small moan, "My head has its own heart beat it hurts so bad and the baby will not stop kicking."

Matt stood and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Just sit and relax for a little while. We should be leaving to take a lunch break soon then I can walk you back to the house."

"Alright," Paityn took a seat in one of the beach chairs and then closed her eyes. Matt watched her attentively until it became clear that she was going to nap for awhile.

Megan closed her own eyes, but was soon shaken awake by Luke, who shoved the bucket into her hands and pointed at the sand that they had not yet dug up. "Your turn," he informed her.

"Alright, alright. I'm making the next corner." Then turning to Matt she said, "He'll be a CEO someday, so pushy!"

Matt just shrugged, "He didn't get it from me."

A loud peal of laughter suddenly reached everyone's ears. Paityn shot straight up in her seat. Matt looked over warily in the direction of Rachel from whom the sound had emanated. She was clinging to Andrew as they made their way from the water to the group. Megan put her bucket full of sand down and went to gather up Luke who had started waddling the direction of the laughing pair.

When she returned, Paityn had settled back into her chair and once again closed her eyes. Megan passed Luke off onto his father and sat looking off into the distance. Her line of vision shifted towards Andrew and Rachel, a sharp twinge poked at her stomach. As they got closer to the group, Megan turned away and looked to busy herself once again with making sandcastles. She grabbed for the bucket of sand where she had previously placed it and came up with a handful of sand instead. As she turned around to look for it, a bucket full of wet sand poured over her head.

Megan turned around to see Matt sitting innocently in his beach chair swinging the bucket, once filled with sand and now empty. He took one good look at her, covered in sand, and started laughing hysterically. Megan made an attempt to give him the evil eye, but failed miserably and started laughing herself a few seconds later. Paityn once again was starteld out of her reverie. Looking at her sister she cried out, "Megan! What did you do?"

"Meg?" Megan asked inbetween outburst of laughter. "It wasn't my fault! It was all your husband." Upon hearing this Paityn merely shook her head in dismay and leaned back once more, but this time she didn't even bother closing her eyes.

Andrew and Rachel had finally reached them in the middle of Matt and Megan's laughing fit. Rachel, hypocritically, sighed in frustration at the pair and crossed her arms impatiently. Andrew, however, silently watched Megan and Matt as they practically rolled in the sand they were laughing so hard. Finally, the pair were able to control themselves and the laughter died out.

"Well, finally," Rachel sighed in annoyance causing both Megan and Matt to look over to where she and Andrew were standing.

"What?" Matt snapped at her, frustrated by her attitude.

"You just wouldn't stop laughing," Rachel huffed and plopped herself into one of the nearest beach chair.

"Cause it's not like you were just laughing your head off or anything. Believe it or not other people like to have fun too." Matt retorted standing up and sitting back in his chair. Megan sat up as well and started kneeling in front of his chair threatening that she would get him back. Matt chuckled heartily.

While the rest of the group ignored them, Andrew watched the pair quizzically. Megan glanced over at him for a moment, but he promptly looked away. Once again she felt that twinge in her stomach.

It wasn't until the sun was setting and Megan and Luke had made numerous more sandcastles that the group finally packed up and began walking back to the house. Paige walked with Luke at the head of the group, Luke periodically sprinting as far ahead as his little legs could carry him. Paityn waddled behind them. Matt stood next to his wife so that he was able to support her whenever she felt a little weak. Megan loitered behind the four of them, carrying the beach bag with Luke's shovels and pails. Even farther behind her were Andrew and Rachel. Every once and awhile a laugh could be heard from the pair but for the most part they talked in hushed whispers.

Then suddenly, Megan could hear their voices pretty clearly. She didn't dare look around fearing that they were standing closer to her than she thought.

"How long have Paityn and Matt been married?" Andrew was asking.

"Well, they 've been married for two and a half-ish years I think, but they've been together for probably closer to four."

"Wow, they moved fairly quickly."

"Yeah, but that's Matt for you," Rachel laughed. "He is just a fast mover. He did the same thing with Megan, which ended up not working out. We were all really disappointed about it."

"What do you mean he did the same thing with Megan?" Andrew's voice seemed to contain genuine confusion and concern.

"We all thought he was marry Megan. Actually, we hoped he would but he just moved too fast."

"Marry Meg? I thought that they were just friends."

"Well, sure now their just friends but they dated for a bit in college."

"Really? When? I don't remember her dating him when I knew her."

"They met senior year of college. I think it was through a mutual friend or something. I guess they started out as just friends, but by the middle of the year they started going out. They dated for the remainder of the school year and at the end of the year he started talking to all of us about asking her to marry him. He never told us outright what happened with all of those plans, but Paige and I figured the whole thing out. He must have proposed to her obviously she turned him down because there was this three month period after their graduation where he wouldn't talk to her or about her. Then he was suddenly over it and they were randomly just friends. On her first day of teaching that month he was there at the end of the day to ask her how it went. On his first day in court, she was sitting in the audience supporting him through the whole thing. It was a little weird. It was like they had never dated and he had never proposed. I guess she introduced him to her family cause a year after the whole assumed proposing to Meg thing he was dating Paityn. Then nine months later he proposed to her and they were married nine months after that."

"Wow, Matt and Megan dated," Andrew sounded shocked.

"Oh come one!" Rachel responded incredulously. "Don't tell me you didn't already start formulating some of that story before I told you! You're a lawyer you deduce and there are time when it's so obvious they had a relationship, like today on the beach. They have moments like that all the time. I still don't understand why he married Paityn. I think it's obvious that he still loves Megan and I think she has some remaining feelings for him as well."

Andrew didn't respond for a long while. Then he spoke slowly, as though still formulating his thoughts as he spoke. "I honestly can't believe that I didn't see it before."

Having enough of hearing their conversation, Megan speed up her pace in order to put distance between herself and the pair. She couldn't listen to their conversation anymore, it just confused her. He had seemed so indifferent to her presence the entire time that she was there and yet in this moment he seemed oddly concerned with her relationship with Matt. It didn't add up in her mind. She glanced back at him. He was staring at Rachel wearing a broad smile and she was gazing right back. Strangely, they had chemistry and he seemed quite enamored with her. And yet, he wasn't asking Rachel about Rachel but rather about herself. Did that mean that he still cared for her? Megan looked back at the pair once again and was hit with the thought: _Why do I care if he cares about me? _The question was quickly answer by herself. She was definitely not over Andrew Wentworth. Megan thought over the last week. Her heart still thumped harder and louder every time he was near. When he looked at her occasionally with those deep green eyes, she got distracted and dizzy. When she saw him laughing with Rachel, she could feel a knot of envy twisting in her gut. After seven years of separation, she had been unable over to get over him. She couldn't help but to think to herself; _Fuck my life and fuck Andrew Wentworth (well not literally, actually not even figuratively). If he's gotten over me then I can certainly get over him._

* * *

**A/N: So, kind of a short, but important chapter. Slowly but surely the story plods on. Review if you're up for it! Other than that, I will say goodbye until next chapter!**


	9. When You Put Your Arms Around Me

**Chapter 9**

"_When you put your arms around me"_

Andrew leant casually against the wall near the door to the front room. She was playing again; it was beautiful. He wasn't really a fan of classical music until he had met Megan, but listening to her play piano always got to him. She had a talent for the piano that lay not so much in technical ability but rather in the ability to perform each piece with emotion. As he stood there he found how much he longed to go in and talk to her, about her life, her family, but most of all about Matt, but he couldn't. The last time they had talked alone it had ended in a stupid spat and he was certain he wouldn't be able to stop it from escalating to another argument. So, he closed his eyes and listened and thought about the past.

"Andrew!" Rachel's voice broke through the sound of the Megan's music. Her playing stopped abruptly. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I was just thinking about something that I needed to get done for work."

"Well stop it, you're on vacation for the first time in years. Forget about work. We're going out to the Rusty Nail tonight, a local band is playing. You in?"

"Yeah," he responded quickly, hoping that she might leave and Megan might start playing again. When she didn't move, he smiled warmly and followed up with, "I wouldn't miss it."

Rachel's own face broke into a smile. Then closing the gap between them until the scent of her perfume overwhelmed him, she whispered in his ear, "I'm glad." Backing away a little and raising her voice she asked him, "Is Megan in there?" Andrew could only manage to nod. "Excellent!" Rachel smiled broadly and burst through the door into the small room that housed the piano. Megan, who had her name called, quickly started shuffling through music in order to hide the fact that she had been eavesdropping. "Hey Megan, we're going to the Rusty Nail tonight to check out a local band. Are you interested in leaving your hermit hole and joining us?" Rachel's tone was a strange mix between joking and annoyance at having to ask a question she already knew the answer to.

"Sure," Megan shrugged. "Why not."

Rachel looked taken aback. "Oh…okay...ummm…awesome," she stammered. "Well, we should be leaving soon so you should probs gonna want to change and get ready soon." She quickly walked out of the room, brushing past Andrew just close enough that her hand could meet his for the briefest of seconds.

When she had left, Andrew stuck his head in, "She's very good at subtly telling people that she thinks that they aren't looking their best."

"Are you saying I'm not looking my best?" Megan couldn't help give a little smirk.

Andrew, taking the smart ass response as a kind of truce, chuckled and moved so that he was now casually leaning against the door frame. "You know that's not what I meant," he replied.

"Do I?" she responded only kind of joking.

They stared at each for a minute, each unsure what to say next. Andrew spoke first, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, I realized I've kind of been a bastard the last couple of weeks. I mean I think it's fairly evident why I was acting that way, but I didn't need to be such a jackass about everything."

"I mean I guess you were entitled. After all you were the only one who was scarred by what happened." Megan replied.

"Hey, you were the one who did the ending that night not me."

"I broke off an engagement not the relationship. You did that when you snuck off to Harvard without even telling me."

_You ended it! I wasn't obligated to tell you anything anymore! _Andrew's thoughts screamed in his head and he wanted to let it out, but the thought that everyone was home made him hold it in for a second. Then stepping fully into the room and closing the door, he muttered in frustration, "We were broken up. I didn't have to tell you anything."

Megan couldn't stand it anymore. She was done with all of it and him. "I broke off the engagement because I wasn't ready. I though that you'd be able to respect, but apparently you weren't the person I thought you were. I still loved you. I just wasn't ready. Did you even consider that as you packed your bags for Harvard? Did you honestly think that I didn't care about you? That I just suddenly just stopped loving you? You can't even imagine how I felt when I found out that you were suddenly gone, out of my life forever. And you know what made it even worse? The fact that you weren't man enough to tell me yourself that you were leaving. Instead, I had to find out form Christine, who found out from Owen."

Andrew just stood there. He wasn't sure what to say in response. "I…" he started but he couldn't find the words to organize a sentence.

"Just go please," Megan turned away from him. Andrew still in shock, obeyed. As soon as the door clicked behind him, she began playing again. First, banging out the opening chords of the _Pathetique_, but quickly switching over once again the _Fantasia in D mino_r. Andrew went into the living, which sat across the hall from the front study, and slumped into one of the plush couches. He tried to focus on the music, but his mind kept wandering. Thoughts flew through his head. _What the hell just happened. I always thought her family played some role in the whole thing. Did she even tell her family about the engagement? How did he not know if she told her family? I mean wouldn't Paityn know if Megan had told them? Paityn clearly didn't know about their relationship. He had never met her before he had befriended Matt. You would think she would remember the name of her sister's fiancé, wouldn't you?_ He was more lost than he had ever been before and so he laid on the couch listening to he music until Megan stopped playing, presumably to go up and change for the Rusty Nail.

The Rusty Nail, that night, was crowded with college students dancing and enjoying the live band. Megan sat at the bar occasionally sipping her glass of wine watching the scene before her. The music, while not awful, was not in line with her own taste in music, perhaps if the bass and drums weren't so loud and you could actually understand the words the singer was singing, they would be better. However, the bass and drums completely overpowered the singer, who seemed to be too busy making out with the mic to sing coherent words. Paityn sat next to her, unhappily sipping a from her glass of water. "I cannot wait until this baby is out of me and I can drink again. Don't you find that everyone is more agreeable when you are drinking?"

Megan smiled, "Most definitely!"

The song ended and Matt came over followed by Paige and Cody, who had arrived at the house right before dinner. All three were flushed from dancing. Matt looked at Megan and shouted over the noise, "You. Me. Dance. Now."

Megan refused, "If you think I'm going to enter that sweaty mob of drunkards you're crazy."

Matt ignored her reservation, dragging her off the barstool and into the crowd of dancers.

Andrew was dancing with Rachel not too far away from Matt and Megan. He felt a twinge of something when he spotted them. Matt attempted to spin her around, but the lack of space led this effort to fail tremendously, causing both of them clutch their stomachs in laughter. Thoughts about what Rachel had told him early in the week came rushing back to him. _"They met senior year of college. I think it was through a mutual friend or something. I guess they started out as just friends, but by the middle of the year they started going out. They dated for the remainder of the school year and at the end of the year he started talking to all of us about asking her to marry him." _

Watching the pair, Andrew was certain that Matt proposed. Such an action fit his personality: he was a romantic. Moreover, Megan was a good fit for Matt. They made each other laugh and he would have forced Megan to let someone take care of her for once instead her always watching out for everyone else. _Why would she turn him down?_ He couldn't help but to consider that the answer to that question was himself. It was self-centered he knew, but he couldn't stop the thought from rattling around his head. He knew that it was far more likely that she just still wasn't ready. Although, if it was a matter of her being ready then how could she have possibly been okay with Matt dating and marrying Paityn.

As the song came to an end, Matt led Megan off the dance floor and back to the bar. Andrew also headed in that direction, brushing off Rachel's entreaties to stay for one more song saying that he needed something to drink. She frowned a little but followed him to the bar all the same.

Andrew and Rachel's appearance back at the bar completed the Musgrove group. Cody stood offering his seat to Rachel who refused in order to continue standing next to Andrew. As they all stood around the bar, Matt noticed that Andrew kept looking at Megan. He wasn't really sure what their past relationship was, but he had a feeling that it was far more intimate than they had led everyone to believe. They would be good together, like unbelievably good. Their personalities, interests, and philosophies were a perfect match; yet, any time one was around the other they sat in awkward silence. As much as he loved his sister, Rachel didn't was nowhere near as good for Andrew as Megan would be, even if Andrew couldn't see that yet.

The song changed again, this time to something a little mellower and people on the dance floor began breaking off into pairs. Matt looked over at Paige, catching her eye he nodded towards Andrew. Paige, getting a general idea of what Matt wanted her to do, whispered something to Cody and then walked over to Andrew. "You know what?" she started.

"No what?" Andrew smirked.

"You owe me a dance. You promised me earlier that you would save one dance for me and that dance has yet to come."

"Well, in all fairness, I made that promise before Cody showed up and quite honestly I'm afraid he'd knock me out if I danced with you." Andrew's response got some chuckles from the group.

Paige smiled. "Don't worry," she looked over her shoulder at Cody. "He's fine with it."

"Well as long as everyone is cool with it." Andrew waited for a negative response from Cody, but none came. "Well, then m'lady," he said taking Paige's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Rachel looked flustered by this.

Meanwhile, Matt held out his hand invitingly towards Paityn, but as he expected she declined. He then held out his hand to Megan, who was hesitant at first, but figured it wasn't worth him pestering her and so took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor as well.

"Megan," Matt said seriously as they started to dance.

"I don't like that tone of voice on you. It makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"Because you're never serious so I always assume you're going to tell someone died."

"Well, no one died."

"Well, I mean, someone somewhere in the world died."

"That's morbid." Matt replied, but chuckled a bit all the same. Then after a second of contemplation he asked, "We're friends right?"

"I like to think so," she laughed.

"Then tell me, honestly, what the hell is going on with you and Andrew."

"Matt," she said immediately wary of the conversation. "Nothing, okay. Nothing is going on."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"We just never really got along okay."

"No, it's not okay because you are both wonderful people who I love and I want you two to work it out and get along."

"It's just not that simple," Megan sighed.

"Well you might want to figure it out fast," Matt smirked and suddenly Megan found herself in Andrew's arms. She looked over to see Matt and Paige dancing together smiling like the mischievous little children that they were at heart.

Megan tried to pull away, but Andrew wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, preventing her from breaking away. She tried to struggle against him for a second, but unfortunately he was stronger than she was. "Listen," he muttered. "The song is probably almost over. Just humor the two of them because quite honestly I don't want Matt harping on about this later."

"Fine," Megan looked away from him.

They danced in silence for what felt like an eternity. "Okay," Andrew broke the silence. "We should probably look like we are trying to hash something out over here."

"Didn't we already do that?"

"Look, he's staring at us."

Megan looked over at Matt again to find that he was intently watching them. "Fine, but I leave the burden of conversation on you."

"Fine." Andrew paused and then asked, "Did he propose to you?"

"Who?" Megan seemed to be not phased by the question, almost as if she had been waiting for it.

"You know who."

"Why would I know who." She retorted.

"Seriously, you're going to play that game. Matt. Did Matt propose to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. I just want to know I guess," was his lame response.

"Yes," Megan answered him. "He did."

Andrew was shocked. He had figured that Matt had asked but having it confirmed made it different for some reason. "And you didn't accept him?"

"And the award for stupidest question goes to…Andrew Wentworth," she replied snarkily.

"Right, sorry." They lapsed into silence another bout of silence. Interrupting it again, he asked "Do you regret it?"

"No,"

"But, you two would have been great together."

"Maybe, but I never really wanted to be anything more then friends."

"But you dated him."

"Yeah, because I liked him. I didn't figure out until he proposed that it was in the way that he wanted it to be. I had always considered our relationship to be casual. I didn't realize he loved me enough to propose."

"Like me?" Andrew pried.

Megan looked straight at him. "No."

"No?" Again, Andrew was shocked.

"It wasn't the same with us. I knew that was where we were headed some day. I guess I just didn't expect it to come before we had graduated and had jobs. I thought it was further in the future, so I was caught off guard." The song ended and Megan pulled away again. This time Andrew let her go, too confused to articulate all the questions he had for her.

Matt came over and patted him on the back. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Andrew snapped out of his trance. "Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure this is on the longer end of my chapters. I've been trying to write longer chapters, but I have been generally failing because I'm just kind of a concise writer.**


	10. I haven't been there for the longest tim

**FLASHBACK! WOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_I haven't been there for the longest time"_

Christine looked over at Meg, who sat on their couch, book in hand, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. Looking back at her handheld mirror she picked up her earrings off the coffee table and put them on. She glanced over at her roommate again and then said, "You're not going to Tom's dressed like that are you?"

Meg looked up at her and smirked, "How observant of you. No I'm not going there like this. I'm staying here like this."

Christine stopped checking her make-up in the mirror. "What? You have to go!"

"I definitely don't have to do anything."

"You are not leaving me alone with Owen and Andrew. Seriously, you cannot subject me to that." Christine pleaded with her.

"Leaving you alone with Owen and Andrew? Please, I feel more pity for Andrew being left alone with you and Owen."

"Exactly, Andrew's going to be upset."

Meg smirked, "He'll live. Besides, I'm sure he's glad to be rid of me for a night."

"I doubt it," Christine replied, but the phone rang cutting off their conversation. It was Owen on the other line letting Christine know that he was illegally parked in the parking lot behind the building. Christine got up to leave, but tried one last time, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Absolutely positive. Go."

Christine gave a sign, but aware of the fact that her attempts were futile she left.

Meg looked up at the sound of the door closing in order to affirm that her roommate at actually left the room. Upon finding that Christine had departed, she let out a sigh of relief. She cracked open the book she was holding and managed to get through all of five pages before the door to the apartment opened again. "What did you forget?" Meg questioned.

"I didn't forget anything" responded a deep voice, which caused Meg's head to shoot up to find Andrew standing just inside the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I think a better question is: what the hell do you mean you're not going?"

Meg answered his question with another question, "How did you get in here?"

Andrew broke his menacing growl for a brief second to laugh. "Well I opened the door and walked into the room, but that's not important right now. Why the hell aren't you going?"

"But the door automatically locks."

"Would you stop thinking about the stupid door. Christine gave me her key. Now answer my question!"

"I don't feel like third wheeling it tonight." Meg looked back down at her book considering the conversation to be over.

"I don't accept it. It's a lame excuse."

Meg looked up at him challengingly, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You can't be a third wheel if there are four people. Try again."

"Fine, I'm not really a frat party person."

"Well, first of all, it's not a frat party…"

Meg gut him off, "Frat party, house party, it's all the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Frat parties and house parties attract differ groups of people and…"

"Bullshit, they're the same thi…"

This time Andrew cut her off, "Would you shut up and let me finish?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Who are you Bartleby? Well, I could honestly care less if you'd prefer not to. You're going to the damn party!"

Meg laughed at what she considered a feeble attempt to convince her. "What should I?"

"There is no way you are leaving me alone all night with Christine and Owen. They make me sick."

"It's a party! There'll be other people there too."

"Yes, talking to those drunk assholes sounds super appealing."

"Your painting such a lovely picture of what my evening would be if I went," Meg replied sarcastically. "Besides, they're _your_ friends."

"Correction, they are Owen's friends. I have few friends because I tend to hate people too much and I try to avoid hanging out with these people whenever I can."

"As do I."

"Well, this time you can't."

"Really? I'd like to see you try to make me go."

Andrew stared at her for a few moments. He smirked as a thought crossed his mind. Then, without really thinking it through, he enacted on the quickly concocted plan. He walked over to the couch, reached down, wrapped his arms around Meg's waist, and then lifted her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Meg screamed and squirmed as se got hoisted into the air.

"Forcing you to go to the party," he answered as he walked across the room to the door that he believed led to her room.

"Fuck you. You know I could yell rape right now and you'd be screwed."

"Yes, yes I would, but unfortunately not in terms of both definitions."

"Put me down you perv."

Andrew had somehow managed to open the door to her bedroom while keeping her on his shoulder. He entered the room and threw her down on the bed. "Stop screaming and get dressed." Meg just sat on her bed staring up at him. "What?" he asked.

"You think I'm getting naked in front of you?" she laughed at the possibility of this ever happening.

"Right…" Andrew grinned sheepishly and awkwardly exited the room closing the door behind him. He stood outside the door and listened as she started opening drawers inside. "Ho do I know that you're not trying to escape through the window?"

"Well for starters, have you seen the size of the windows in these rooms? I'm way too fat to fit through that. Second, this apartment is on the fifth floor. I'm not about to jump out a fifty foot high window just to escape going to a party. The fight is not worth my life."

Andrew laughed at her response and waited as she changed. She emerged five minutes later dressed in a nice, flowing, see-through shirt and jeans. "No skirt?" He questioned jokingly.

"Definitely, not going to wear anything to encourage the drunkards."

"A fair point. You ready then?"

Meg nodded. Andrew made a move to lift her up again, but Meg stopped him in his tracks. "You've succeeded in forcing me. I'm perfectly capable of walking for myself thanks." Andrew just shrugged and the two headed out of the apartment.

As they walked out of the building, Meg could see Christine watching Andrew in awe as he steered Meg towards the passenger seat of the car. When he had settle himself in the driver's seat, Christine questioned him. "How did you manage it?"

Andrew smirked, "What can I say? I'm a magician and a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Be more cheesy, please." Meg snorted.

"I mean, if you really want…"

Meg didn't let him finished. She turned to Christine. "He threated to defile me if I didn't go and obviously I chose my sanctity."

"Wow, she'd rather go to a party than have any kind of physical contact with you. I'd call that a burn." Owen laughed.

"You're all so funny." Andrew retorted. "Thanks Meg. Thanks so much." He looking over to find her smiling broadly.

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N: ****I kind of like this chapter. It's a little unbelievable sure, but I think it's amusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review (reviews are always appreciated, unless they are like hate mail because hate mail is immensely lame).**


	11. I'm that voice you're hearing in the hal

**Chapter 11**

"_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall"_

Andrew sat in a beach chair watching the sunset over the ocean. A few feet away sat Megan, Paige, and Luke continuing the task of building sand castles. Priyanka had returned home hours before with Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove. Rachel had dragged Matt out with her to splash around in the tide when Andrew had insisted that he was completely exhausted. Trying to read a book that he held in his hands, Andrew found himself distracted by the actions of the others around him. He briefly looked over at Matt and Rachel, who didn't seem to be particularly enjoying Matt's company. Then he watched as Luke slowly filled a bucket with sand as Megan and Paige laughed over some comment that Megan had made. Looking out into the distance he spotted a couple walking together along the edge if the shore. It was obvious to Andrew, as it would be to any observer, that this couple loved each other. They weren't over the top in exhibiting this love, as a matter of fact, they showed no physical signs. They weren't standing particularly close to one another they weren't even holding hands; yet, there was something there that seemed to say that they were so obviously in love with one another. Andrew sighed. He wasn't a romantic in the least bit, but there was something about that couple that made him sad, almost nostalgic. He heard Megan laugh again and was considering joining the trio when Rachel's voice sounded from behind him.

"You're reading?" she said in a tone of voice that made it hard to distinguish whether she was merely surprised by this or disgusted by it.

Andrew responded tiredly, "I do enjoy the past time occasionally."

Rachel leaned over his shoulder, "Well what are you reading?"

"_The Jungle_" he stated briefly. Rachel looked confused.

Megan couldn't help but to laugh. At the sound, Andrew looked over at her with raised eyebrows. She laughed again. "Feeling philosophical today are we?"

Andrew smiled, "Not really, I just needed some light reading."

"And so you turned to Upton Sinclair's _The Jungle_ for some light socialism, interesting choice." Megan laughed briefly, but quickly turned back to her sand castle.

Matt smiled to himself. Ever since the dance at the Rusty Nail, granted it was only a couple of days before, Andrew and Megan had seemed to lessen in hostility and tension when around each other. He felt sure that in time the two would see how alike they were. Megan, he knew, needed someone to talk to about her passion even if it was history, which he still considered dull. Andrew could be that person. He loved the subject almost as much as she did and knew about as much as well. He was reading _The Jungle_ for pete's sake. Breaking away from his thoughts, Matt noticed Luke yawning. "I think I better head out. Luke's looking pretty pooped."

Megan stood, 'I'll go with you."

"No, stay. I'll take care of it."

"No, really. I should see how Priyanka's doing."

"I can do that just fine Meg. Sit down. Relax. Stop worrying about everyone else for once." Matt pushed her into a beach chair."

"I can relax back at the house. Besides, there is nowhere better to relax then on a piano bench." Megan argued.

"I give up." Matt conceded as he scooped Luke up into his arms.

Andrew glanced back over at the couple walking slowly along the shoreline. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like it. Deciding that he didn't want to have to stay where he could see them anymore, he stood. "I'll come too."

Rachel looked severely disappointed by his plans. Matt, seeing this, insisted once again, "Stay, I don't want to ruin your fun."

"You're not." Andrew informed him. "I should check my e-mail to see if I got anything from work."

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Rachel pleaded.

"No, it's best if I take care of it tonight."

"I'm sure it can wait." Matt continued, "I mean you're on vacation. When was the last time you took one?"

"It's fine. I like being on top of things." Andrew persisted.

"You're as stubborn as Meg." Matt said once again giving in.

Andrew merely coughed in response and went about folding his beach chair.

The group made their way slowly to the house, Matt being weighed down by Luke and Megan and Andrew careful not to get too far ahead so that they would not be left alone together in anyway. Andrew looked over at Megan out of the corner of his eye. He felt like he had been doing a lot of that during this trip, but most especially after the short conversation they had had at the Rusty Nail. "_Damn it Andrew,"_ he thought to himself, "_Get a grip. It's Megan! But that's just the point, it's Megan. But that's all over and done with. She broke my heart. I shouldn't be feeling guilty. Should I?_" He mentally groaned in frustration at these thoughts. Megan had always possessed a strange ability to make his brain hurt, whether it had been because they were debating or she was just sitting next to him.

Little did Andrew know that while he was thinking all of these things, Megan was having similar thoughts. "_I swore to myself that I would get over him. I am over him. I think. I have to be over him. It's been seven years. So what if he questioned you about Matt? It doesn't really mean anything. He was probably just checking out Rachel's credibility._" Megan watched him careful as they made their way down the side walk. He was distant as if he was deep in thought. "_Man, do I seriously need to meet a guy._" She thought as she looked away.

The group finally reached the house. Matt headed upstairs immediately to put Luke down to sleep. Out of some feelings of obligation, Megan followed him up the stairs to see if Priyanka was feeling any better. Restlessly, Andrew headed to the office or study that was located on the first level. Sitting down in the office chair, he decided that he really should do what he had said he needed to do and check his e-mail. He hadn't been there all of ten minutes before he could hear the sound of the piano in the room next door. Andrew sat staring at the wall for some time. He and Megan had barely spoken on this vacation and yet they didn't need to. Every time that she played she conveyed some kind of message. Every time, the message she conveyed seemed to be one of sadness and regret. Andrew looked back at the computer screen, but he couldn't focus. The words were blurred and the light was giving him a headache. Massaging his temples, he leaned back in the chair just relaxing for a few moments. Then, suddenly, he rose with a sense of urgency. He picked up his cell and headed for his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed in the darkness that consumed the room, Andrew pressed speed dial number three. The phone rang and he waited for the person on the other line to pick up. He heard a click and a voice said, "Hello."

Andrew remained silent for a few short seconds and then responded. "Hey, I'm in the area. Is it alright if I come over tomorrow? I need to talk to you."

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the kitchen windows causing the yellow walls to illuminate. Mrs. Musgrove and Megan stood at the stove and counter, respectively, making pancakes. The men, except for a MIA Andrew, were sitting at the table reading different sections of the same newspaper. Rachel entered the kitchen scanning the people present in the room. Then breaking the tranquil silence burst out, "He's not down here?" she asked nobody in particular.

No one moved to respond so Matt looking up from his paper question amusedly, "Who?"

Rachel groaned, clearly in no mood to me made fun of, "Andrew! Who else?"

"Sorry," Matt responded sarcastically before calmly returning to his newspaper, which he continued to scan for a decent article. When his mission appeared fruitless, he looked up briefly, "Seriously Dad, you've gotten the sports section everyday we've been on this trip. Can't you share with your loving son? I'm dying over here trying to find just a half-way decent article to read."

Mr. Musgrove laughed, but the humorous mood that filled the kitchen was short-lived as Rachel once again frustrated burst out. "Well where is he?"

Matt, becoming more annoyed than amused by his sister, coldly responded, "How should I know? He's a big boy, Rachel. He probably went out foran early morning swim or something like that."

"Well you're a hell of a lot of help." Rachel declared before exiting the kitchen in a huff.

When she had gone, Matt, once again finding the amusement in his sister's attitude, chuckled.

Meg smirked and turned to look at him. "Amusing comic strip?"

"Only if it's titled Pushing Rachel's Buttons." He smiled at his own joke.

"Matthew," Mrs. Musgrove scolded her son.

"It was only a joke, Mom. Besies, I couldn't be reading any comic strip anyway since Dad has that section too." Matt turned pointed to face his father.

"Oh get over Matt." Mr. Musgrove said. Then reading the page in front of him, he laughingly announced, "This week's Dilbert is hilarious. I really think you'd enjoy it Matt."

"You suck. You know that don't you." Matt smiled at his father.

"Matthew, don't every say that to your father whether you're joking or not." Mrs. Musgrove scolded him again. Matt just rolled his eyes. Mrs. Musgrove simply shook her head giving up entirely on her hopes of raising a gentlemanly son, "Now would you like chocolate chips in your pancakes."

"Yes ma'm," Matt smiled at his reward for misbehaving.

Megan watched him and then informed him, "You really need to grow-up or stay away from my nephew so you don't screw him up."

Matt just shrugged his shoulders, "Do you expect any less from me? If I behaved like an adult you would have me committed."

Megan laughed, "Point proven."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 complete. I originally had this as two different chapters, but then I realized how short they were separately so I combined them. I think it works well as one chapter, but that's my opinion and I could be entirely wrong. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. And the greatest miracle of all

**Chapter12**

_"And the greatest miracle of all"_

"Really?" Matt seemed surprised. "Well that is certainly very nice of him." He remained silent as the person on the other line responded. Rachel watched him eagerly, holding her breath. The rest of the family was milling about the room. They hadn't heard from Andrew Wentworth in three days. Being good and kind people, the Musgroves had become exceedingly concerned about his absence. Mrs. Musgrove had insisted that Matt call his friend. Matt, originally trying to convince his mother that there had probably just been some business emergency, finally yielded to his mother's demand. Andrew's phone, however, had been turned off. Finally, nearly a full day later, Andrew called Matt back. During their conversation, the Musgroves waited anxiously to hear that their friend was fine.

Matt laughed into the phone breaking the tense silence, "Did you warn him that nearly half of our party has the maturity level and attention span of a child?" He paused listening, "And he still wants us to come. Well, if he still persists then I guess I have no choice but to throw the idea out there to everyone else. I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I know. Okay...cool. Bye." Matt flipped his phone closed. The room was silent besides the tinkling of the Lego's that Luke and Megan were playing with in the corner.

"Well?" Mrs. Musgrove questioned her son.

"He had gone to his friend's house in Wildwood for a day visit, but found it difficult to leave. Apparently, his friend's daughters are quite fond of him." Upon hearing about the daughters, Rachel scowled. Matt ignored her and continued, "Well, his friend had no idea that he hadn't told us where he was and felt awful for having commandeered him for so long. To apologize he's inviting all of us to stay at his house in Wildwood for the weekend."

"Well that's very kind of him, but completely unnecessary." Mrs. Musgrove commented when Matt had finished, "I mean we're not insulted that Andrew went to stay with a friend. We were just concerned that something had happened to him."

"I think it would be rude not to accept the invitation." Paige spoke up, "I mean he was kind enough to offer."

"I agree completely." Mrs. Musgrove replied. Then turning to Matt she said, "However, I think it would be best if you politely declined my part in the invitation. Wildwood is a young person's town. I would much prefer to remain here." Hearing his wife's decision, Mr. Musgrove opened his mouth in preparation to argue with her. Sensing this Mrs. Musgrove added, "Plus, me and your father have already made plans with Jim and Marcie Frisch."

At this Mr. Musgrove sighed, "I suppose I should stay as well." Disappointment ran thick through his voice.

Matt, laughing, patted his father on the back, "Oh, buck up old chap."

Mrs. Musgrove turned to her son, "Since we'll be home, you and Priyanka should go. We'll take care of Luke for you."

Matt smiled and sang, rather out of tune, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Mrs. Musgrove merely shook her head in dismay at the fool of a son that she had raised as Matt stopped singing to address the rest of the party. "Priyanka, Paige, Rachel, Meg, and I will go then."

Priyanka let out a cry of protest, "What is there for me to do in Wildwood? No, I'd much rather stay here." Matt, nor any of the other Musgroves for that matter, bothered to put up a fight knowing all too well that there would swaying her.

Megan followed in suit of her sister, offering that she really enjoyed Cape May too much to leave and so that she could watch Luke so that Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove wouldn't have any imposition when they went out with the Frischs. Paige and Matt, however, absolutely refused to accept any declination from Megan.

"Absolutely not!" declared Paige.

"You're going. You need to get out of this house. Wildwood would do you some good." Matt argued.

"But, your parents..."Megan attempted to argue back.

"Will be at no imposition because Priyanka will be home to watch Luke." Matt finished for her.

"You're going," Paige announced, "Even if I have to drag you there."

Figuring it wasn't worth the fight, Megan unwillingly consented to go.

Pleased with her and Matt's successful Paige asked her brother, "So who's this friend anyway?"

"His name's Owen Harville." At this, a shocked Megan dropped the little Lego house that she had been working on for Luke. She became concerned, not so much about seeing Owen, but about him potentially unveiling Megan and Andrew's true past to the rest of the group.

* * *

Andrew stared at the van pulling into the driveway. His knees became a little weak and he had to lean against the door frame for support. He had talked to Owen, but he wasn't sure if Owen would actually keep his mouth shut. The truth was that Andrew wasn't ready to go back to the Musgrove house. Sure, he loved them all. They were kind people, but unfortunately for them they were housing his biggest headache. He had to escape, so he came here. Owen, he knew, could help him. After all, he had known Megan and had known Andrew and Megan, so Owen could offer him some insight, some help, and some comfort. His stomach did a lurch as the sound of the van's engine puttered off. He had hoped that she wouldn't come, actually he had kind of relied on it, but Matt said she was coming. Owen had been beyond pleased when he heard that she was coming. "God, you know, you never realize how much you really missed a person until you find out you're going to see them again. She was a great girl, the best girl you ever dated. I had been worried about your taste in women before you went out with her." Andrew shook his head recalling the comment. Owen had never been particularly good at consoling or commiserating with friends.

* * *

Megan looked forward vacantly as Matt pulled the van up in front a small blue bungalow house with a rather large wraparound porch. Their host and hostess were waiting on the steps with Andrew standing behind them in the doorway. When the van pulled up, they descended the steps with Andrew in tow, to greet their guests and help them unload the car.

Owen pleasantly shook hands with Matt, apologizing for having monopolized Andrew for so long and explaining that when Matt met his daughters he'd understand. Matt laughed and offered up a "No problem." As Owen moved on to introduce his wife, Sarah, and then moving on to greet Paige and Rachel respectively.

Coming upon Megan, his face broke out into a wide smile. "Meg" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug, "It's been too long. It's a shame we lost touch. How have you been?"

Megan smiled and hesitatingly responed, "Fine." He looked at her a little skeptically. He knew her a bit too well. "Fine," she said again, "Really."

"Do you still keep in touch with Christine?" he asked curiously.

"Sadly no, we use to keep in touch. It lasted about the first few years out of college before life got in the way. I heard she got married a few years back."

"Really?" Owen smiled. "That's good." he nodded his head. "Good," he repeated.

Andrew had been talking to Matt during this whole exchange. When Owen had finished his conversation with Megan, he went to ask Matt if he needed any help unloading the van and Andrew left to say hello to the rest of the group. When he reached Megan he greeted her quickly and then stood there in awkward silence. Finally he said, "Owen was excited to hear you were coming."

"He seemed it." Megan looked down at the ground.

"Well, it's been awhile, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look, I don't think either of us wanting anyone else to find out about...well about us. Owen won't mention anything."

Megan looked up at him and smirked, "What, did you swear him to secrecy?"

Andrew gave a small smile, "Something like that."

"Well then, I have to know. Was there any spitting into hands involved in this swearing of secrecy? Be honest, because that man just gave me a huge hug and I need to know if I should burn this shirt."

Andrew laughed, "No spit. I promise." Then looking at her "Hold Me I'm A Fermata" T-shirt he said, "Although, you may still want to consider burning that shirt."

"What, not a fan of music puns?" she pretended to be offended.

Smiling, Andrew looked over her shoulder at Owen, who was carrying a suitcase in each hand and was staring at him. "I should see if Owen needs any help." and with that he walked away. When he had reached Owen he muttered, "What?"

Owen looked at him, "I was just wondering if you're blind."

"Blind? No, last time I checked I can still see your face." Andrew laughed.

"Alright, let me try this again." Owen put the two suitcases down. "You mentioned you confusion and honestly I don't know how you have any."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just hear yourself over there?" Owen asked incredulously. Andrew shrugged. Owen continued, "The two of you were talking like old times."

"Hardly."

"No, not hardly. You were laughing. She was cracking wise ass comments. You were cracking wise ass comments. Are you really surprised that I'm asking you where the problem is?"

Andrew stared at Owen. He made it all seem so black and white, but it wasn't so black and white. "It's more complicated than that." he stammered.

"Right," Owen, sarcasm thick in his voice, "Because the course of true love never did run smooth. Look, Andrew, don't make this harder and more painful than it needs to be."

"I'm not." Andrew insisted.

"Do you forgive her?" Owen asked him.

"Yes, I never really..."

Owen stopped him before he could finish, "Then, why don't you spend some time letting her know that and seeing where it goes instead of worrying and losing sleep over nothing." Owen picked up the suitcases and walked towards the house. In a daze, Andrew grabbed a bag out of the van's truck and followed Owen to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't think that there's much to say about this chapter. It's pretty straight forward. Next chapter is a falshback! Thanks for reading! Feel free to review.**


	13. Is how I need you

**So I think I said that this was going to be a flashback chapter, but it's not. The next one will definitely be a flashback chapter**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"Is how I need you"_

"Let's go for a walk," Rachel cried at restlessly. It had been raining all day and she was desperate to get out of the little bungalow house. She had had so little time with Andrew over the weekend between him playing with Owen's daughters and Owen, Megan, and Andrew sitting off in a corner talking about old times in college. She was tired of being ignored.

Paige groaned, "I don't think so. It's raining."

"Not anymore," Rachel protested gesturing towards the window, "It's stopped and it looks like it might clear up."

"Then go for walk when it clears up." Paige continued.

"By then it will be too dark to walk. It won't rain again. Come on." Rachel argued.

"You always say that and then it always starts raining."

"Not always." Rachel protested

"Almost always, besides I'm feeling lazy and my ass is very comfy in this seat."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, but looked over at Owen, Matt, Andrew, and Megan. "I'll just go ask someone else to walk." She removed herself from the couch and headed over to the rest of the group.

"No," Paige whispered harshly after her. "Leave them alone. They're all having a good time. Don't bother them." However, her entreaties were ignored.

"Anyone up for a walk?" Rachel asked as she came to a stop in front of the laughing foursome.

"Nah," Matt replied. "I doubt you want my company." As he said this, he looked over at Andrew.

Andrew shrugged, "Sure whatever. Do Megan or Owen care to join us?"

Owen decided it would be best for him to stay home and help Sarah, as they were expecting an additional guest for dinner that night. "I really should help her with preparing dinner."

Megan, however, agreed to join the walk. Rachel's smiling face fell rather noticeably upon hearing this. She had counted on the potential rain to stop almost everyone, except Andrew, from joining her. But the little group headed out merrily enough. Rachel raced through the door and out to the sidewalk hoping that Andrew would follow her and leave Megan behind. To her disappoint, he held back a bit as though waiting to make sure that Megan didn't fall too far behind. They were all rather silent, walking single file along the curb for about five blocks before Rachel stopped suddenly and announced, "I'm heading back. The sky hasn't really cleared up as much as I thought it would."

"It does look like rain." Andrew remarked. Megan agreed and the three turned back around. On the way back however, Rachel kept herself a distance in front of Andrew and Megan. Andrew shook his head, "She's been particularly moody lately."

Megan shrugged, "It's probably the weather."

"I can't pretend to understand." Andrew looked thoughtfully at the sky. "I've always loved rain."

"You always were a strange one."

Andrew laughed a little, "I always felt so ridiculous when rain came though. Everyone around me would be sulky and depressed and there I was giddy, as if I had had too much caffeine."

"Ten bucks said you had had too much caffeine."

"That may be true, but it wasn't why I was giddy."

"You were always perky in the morning"

"I love mornings. The start of a new day. It's like the slate has just been wiped completely clean."

"I will never understand you." Megan laughed.

Andrew looked at her with a smirk, "I'm not that difficult to figure out."

"It depends what face you put on."

"Face?" Andrew chuckled questioningly.

"Yes, there's your macho attitude."

"Macho attitude?" He laughed again.

"You know the face you use to attract girls. The one that says 'I'm sexy and I know it.'"

Andrew laughed loudly. Loudly enough to cause Rachel to turn around and stare at the pair of them with a look of distress on her face. He didn't notice her. He turned to look at Megan with a smug little grin on his face, "Did you know it?"

Megan shot him a death glare, "Did I know what?"

"Did you know how..." he started.

"It was rhetorical. Don't be an ass. Don't ask the question."

"But I want to know what you thought then."

"See this is your macho face. The least attractive of your facades."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I won over a ton of girls with this face."

"You're just being an ass."

"Fine, what other faces do I have?" Andrew watched as Megan began to calculate her next statement. But before she had a chance to respond, the sky opened up and the rain began to pour down in buckets. "Shit," he muttered before following Megan's example and bolting towards the house.

By the time they reached the awning covered porch, they were out of breath. Megan collapsed into the wicker swing that hung on the end of the porch. Andrew, going to join her, tripped and fell into the swing. Megan let out a peal of laughter, real genuine laughter. The kind of laugh that Andrew hadn't heard in a long time. He looked at her. Her dripping hair had begun to curl, her cheeks were flushed from running, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. "You know," he said with a smile, "You're not so easy to figure out either."

Megan chuckled, "Did you ever consider that maybe I do that on purpose?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To distinguish those who actually care from those who are just playing me." The smile was distinguishing from her lips.

"And how does that work?" Andrew's face also melted into seriousness.

"Those who actually care take the time to read through all the layers." A small smile crept onto her face, "Look at us," she laughed, "We're a mess." Andrew just stared at her. They remained silent for a few minutes before Megan stood awkwardly, "Well," she said clearing her throat, "I'm going to go inside and dry off."

Snapping out of his trance Andrew replied, "Right, right, sure. Go dry off."

She looked down at him, "You should too. You could catch a cold or something if you sit in those wet clothes for too long."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand arbitrarily, "I'll be in in a minute."

Megan shrugged and walked into the house.

From the living room window, Matt and Owen had witnessed as Andrew and Megan ran up to the house and collapsed into the swing. Matt also couldn't help but to notice how close the two of them were physically as they sat for a time in that swing. He turned to Owen, "So what exactly went down between the two of them?"

Owen shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"I mean. They've been weird together all summer. I know there's something that neither of them is telling me."

"Well," Owen said staring at the wall, "I don't know why you would ask me."

"Didn't you and Andrew go to college together?"

"Well," Owen hesitated, "Yes."

"Well, all they told me was that their college roommates dated. So if they knew each other in college then you must know something about it right?"

"I guess." Owen remarked blandly.

"Alright, what's going on?" Matt became frustrated.

Owen heaved a sigh, "I'm kind of sworn to secrecy."

Matt laughed, "That's kind of ten year old girl of you."

"Well," Owen responded, "I figured he had a reason."

"Do you know if the roommate part is true?" Matt questioned.

"It's entirely true."

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely positive, seeing as that roommate was me." Owen walked away from the window as Megan stood. Taking this to mean the end of his discussion with Owen, Matt glanced for a final time out the window. Andrew was still sitting there staring at the place where Megan had sat only a few seconds earlier. Matt let the drape fall leaving Andrew to contemplate in privacy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted in a really long time, but life got in the way. It has a funny way of doing that. I know this is a short chapter, but in the next day or so (maybe even later today). I'll be posting another chapter. This time it really will be a flashback! **


	14. And how you needed me too

**Chapter 14**

_"And how you needed me too"_

"I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I'll make your bedrock," Andrew smiled as he delivered the line.

Meg shook her head in disgust, "Is that the best you got?"

"Best I got?" Andrew questioned incredulously, "There is no pick-up line better than that."

"Are you kidding?" Meg laughed, "That was worse than terrible!"

"Well, clearly you have no taste in pick-up lines." Andrew huffed.

"Do girls actually go out with you after you use a line like that?"

"It just so happens girls find me irresistibly charming." Andrew replied puffing out his chest.

"Well, this girl is not impressed."

"What a shame," Andrew responded sarcastically.

"You might have some success on that girl," Meg informed him nodding in the direction of a blonde girl wearing a ridiculously short skirt and a whole lot of make-up. "She hasn't stopped starring at you. You should try that Fred Flintstone line on her. I bet she'd eat it right up."

Andrew glanced in the direction that Meg had nodded her head. He quickly snapped his head back toward Meg, but it was too late. The blonde had started to glide toward them. Andrew groaned.

Meg looked at him with a smirk, "What? Is she not attractive enough for you? Or was it something I said? Because you know, if you hadn't dragged me here I wouldn't have been here to say it." Andrew didn't laugh ore respond at all really. Disappointed by his lack of reaction, Meg pinched him.

"Ow!" He glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were crapping out on me man. I didn't let you force me here so you could zone out on me." She saw him rub the area since pinched and wince. "Stop being such a baby. I didn't pinch you that hard."

"You don't know your own strength."

Meg just laughed, "Then stop zoning out."

"Sorry, but Alyssa Lyson is on her way over here. I was searching for an escape route."

"Were you successful?"

"I'm still standing here, so what do you think?"

"You still have some time." Meg looked over his shoulder charting Alyssa's progress across the room.

"It's too late."

"You're being such a pessimist. If you stopped complaining and rubbing your arm you could get out of here with time to spare. Remember you can't give up until the fat lady sings."

"You don't understand. The fat lady is already singing. That girl has like Andrew radar or something."

"You're so modest." Meg laughed.

"Don't laugh! This is not a laughing matter. She's practically on top of us."

"How do you know that? "

"I don't think she could have any more perfume on." Andrew paused as Meg laughed at this. Then he spoke urgently, "Listen, when I give you the signal create some kind of diversion."

"What signal?" Meg asked laughing at his sudden angst. Andrew had no time to respond because Alyssa's voice could now be heard over the loud head banging music.

"Andrew, it's been like months. Where have you been?" Alyssa fawned.

"Oh you know...around." Andrew muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

Alyssa glance coldly over at Meg as though she was the culprit of his absence. She turned back to Andrew, "Well, you should come around to some of Scott's parties. Everyone over there misses you."

"Well, my Saturday nights have been kind of swamped lately so I'll have to see about that." Andrew murmured looking over at an amused Meg for assistance.

Alyssa too glanced at Meg and then once again her eyes came back to Andrew. A knowing and sickly fake smile crept onto her face. "Oh!" her fake smile widened, "Are you two..."

Andrew answered before she could finish, "Yes, actually, we are." As the realization of what Andrew had just implied came to Meg, she glared incredulously over at Andrew. He mouthed the word "signal" to her, but she just shook her head. "Hell no," she mouthed back.

Completely oblivious to the silent conversation going on between Andrew and Meg, Alyssa prattled on. "You didn't even mention it. Oh my God! You know, I see Owen all the time and he didn't even drop a hint. I can't believe he didn't tell me about this! I mean this is a big deal. Andrew Wentworth tied down at last. The girls will be just shocked to hear about it."

Catching only the tail end of Alyssa's tirade, Andrew muttered something about how everything had just happened recently. Then bringing his act to new, and somewhat dangerous heights, Andrew turned to Meg and said, "By the way, I meant to ask you if you were free this Friday. Maybe we can go out to dinner or a movie."

The next few seconds seemed to last hours. Andrew stood there silently praying that Meg would have pity on him and play along. Meg couldn't help but to let a smirk slip onto her face. She was aware of the power she yielded. He would owe her big time if she was kind and joined his little act. With a malicious grin, one that made Andrew shudder, Meg answered, "I'm completely available, but you better make it dinner and a movie."

* * *

**A/N: Two in the same day. This was obviously a flashback chapter as I said it would be. Okay...I will try to post faster this time. I know I always say that, but hopefully I will actually have some time to write this week.**


	15. I haven't been there

**Chapter 15**

_"I haven't been there for the longest time"_

Ben Harwick was a wisp of a man. He didn't stand much taller than Megan and was so thing, Megan was sure that he could have been blown away by the wind. His sunken, dark eyes gave him a look of perpetual melancholy, which seemed to match his personality perfectly. He sat quietly in a corner in the living occasionally speaking to Owen or Sarah and once he said something Andrew, but the rest of the party he pretty much ignored.

Andrew noticing Megan observing Ben leaned over and whispered, "He was engaged to Owen's sister, but she was killed in a car accident just over a year ago."

"I can't even imagine." Megan muttered.

"He's taken it rather hard. He and Owen have been friends for some time, but he spends a lot of his time here in the last year."

"Does he live by himself?"

"Yes"

"It must be difficult to deal with such a deal by yourself."

"No doubt."

As the party moved into the dining room to eat dinner, Megan approached him, "Hello," she said brightly, "I'm Megan…"

"Elliot" Ben finished. He smiled, although even his smile was laden with sadness. "I remember"

Megan quickly replied, "Of course I meant no offense. I'm sure your memory is excellent, but there are a decent number of us."

"I'm surprisingly good with names."

They all sat down at the table, which was crowded with food. As Elizabeth spooned some baked ziti onto her plate, she commented, "With your excellent memory for names, you should become a teacher."

Ben laughed, "I don't think I have the properly disposition for the profession."

"I disagree."

"Well of course you would you. You are a teacher aren't you?"

"Yes, but I really assure you learning the kids' names is half the battle."

"What do you teach Ms. Elliot?"

"It's Megan," she smiled, "And I teach history."

"Really?"

"Yes, is that really so surprising?"

"Not too surprising, I had just had you pegged as an English teacher."

"Because I'm a woman?" Megan asked jokingly.

"Not at all," Ben said quickly, afraid he had offended her. "You just seemed to be a big reader."

Megan smiled pleasantly, "I was joking Mr. Harwick"

"Ben" he corrected her.

"Ben, I am a big reader, but I am not good enough at finding deeper meanings to be an English teacher."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are deluding yourself?" he asked her.

"I couldn't tell you because I'm relatively certain I'm not." She smiled and he laughed. "So what do you do Ben?"

"I am a writer."

"A writer" Megan repeated. "Very nice."

"And by 'very nice' you are asking me if I can published."

"I meant nothing of the sort."

"Of course not," Ben chuckled, "Well, just in case you were wondering I am published."

"I think that you were just putting words into my mouth so that you could show off." Megan laughed.

"I did no such thing," he refute although his smile said otherwise.

"Well, what is this work you have published?"

"A book of poems."

"Poetry?"

"Now you are surprised."

"I can't deny that I am. I considered poetry to be a kind a dying form."

"Except for overly artsy and angsty high schoolers?"

"Pretty much."

Ben laughed, "Well, the poetry was a jumping off point. I'm currently working on a novel."

"Oh? And what is your novel about?"

"A man dealing with the death of his wife."

The jovial spirit that had existed between them just moments before dissipated drastically. Megan looked at him sympathetically, "It must be a difficult story for you to write."

"Yes, but it helps with the coping process or so my therapist says."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, I thank you, but I feel rather bad. I've brought the whole conversation down and we were having a rather good time I thought."

"Don't feel bad."

"Well, how can I make it up to you? Should allow you to decide what topic we should discuss next?"

"Sounds fair enough," she smiled. "But what should we discuss? I think we have covered most of the usual pleasantries."

"Then I think we must move to more intellectually stimulating conversation."

"Ah, but those areas require too much thinking for a dinner table conversation."

"Well then we appear to be doomed to fall into an awkward silence."

"How about movies?"

"I like it," Ben laughed. "Not too much thinking but not so mindless as small talk."

* * *

Andrew watched Megan and Ben closely throughout dinner. Ben was more animated than he had ever seen him, which angered him for some reason. Rachel sat next to him rambling on about something no doubt exceedingly mundane and insignificant. He was starting to regret his behavior in the last few weeks.

Megan looked up at one point and saw returned Andrew's gaze, but he looked away quickly, an action which confused her greatly. And she wasn't the only one to notice Andrew's behavior, both Matt and Owen saw where Andrew's gaze rested during the wheel. They looked at each other and smirked. But Andrew remained obliviously to their reactions.

* * *

Owen sat down on the couch next to Megan after Ben had left. "Meg, my dear, you are a wonderful, wonderful angel." He said kissing her cheek.

"I don't know what I could have done to deserve such praise."

"You were absolutely wonderful with Ben."

"We were just talking."

"I don't think you understand the significance of that." Owen stated, "I swear the man hasn't smiled once in the last year let alone laugh. Clearly you are a natural born comedian."

"I think you are exaggerating."

"I really appreciate Meg."

"Well, I'm happy I was able to help."

"You know, he asked how long you are staying for."

"Owen, are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"I'm just saying. You're a wonderful girl and he's a wonderful guy, really he is, and you two seemed to hit it off quickly."

Megan glanced across the room where Andrew was sitting, which did not go unnoticed by Owen. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Owen laughed, "Don't let Andrew's adept ability to make situations awkward stop you from pursuing a man."

Megan just shook her head, "Keep your voice down Owen. If Matt gets any whiff of anything I'll be under attack and I don't really think I could handle that."

"Just to het you know, I think you two are being ridiculous."

"Maybe we are, but this is how we've decided to deal with the situation. Please don't mess with delicate balance we've managed to establish."

"Fine," Owen stood dejectedly and rejoined his wife who was sitting talking to Paige.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I realize it's been a super long time...sorry about that. Everything just got kind of crazy. Well, anyway. I decided to change the category of the story so that I could possibly increase the readership. Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~ml9**


	16. Maybe this won't last very long

**Chapter 16**

_"Maybe this won't last very long"_

It was rained outside for the next few days. On the second day, Owen and Sarah's girls were sleeping over a friend's house. Ben had joined them once again for dinner. Owen walked into the living room later in the evening with a box of liquor. Sarah gave him a reprimanding look.

"We have it hidden away under lock and key, but I thought, we've been sitting inside for a few days and we could use some spicing up."

Matt smiled jovial, "You are a good man!" Standing up, he went into the kitchen to help Owen gather up glasses.

* * *

There was loud laughter in the house. The alcohol had been flowing pretty steadily. Megan stood on the porch leaning against the railing. The rain had stopped and she looked out the stars. She heard footsteps and then felt the warmth of a body next to her. Glancing over she found that Ben had joined her. "Are you tight?"

"Tight?" Megan laughed, "Have you been reading Hemingway lately?"

"Not recently, but I love the language for drunkenness that they used back then."

"So you're trying to bring it back?" Megan laughed

"Sure, why not?"

"I can't give a decent reason." Megan responded and she looked back at the stars. A particularly loud peal of laughter came from the house.

"The Musgrove girls are very energetic."

"Yes, they are." Megan smile. "Rachel has quite the laugh."

"Yeah, it sticks with you." They stood in silence for some time. Then Ben turned back towards the house. "It's getting chilly outside. You should come back inside."

Meg looked back. He was standing at the front door. "I'll come in in a little bit." He nodded and then went in. She looked back out at the stars. After a few minutes she felt the warmth of a body near her again. "I said I'd been in in a minute, Ben." Megan, but looking to her left she found that it was Andrew who was standing next to her.

"Why hello there," he smirked.

"Hey," Megan gave a small smile.

"Not who you were expecting was I?" He asked shifting so that he leaned against the railing in a way that had his back to the street. "And what do you think of the dear Mr. Benajmin Harwick?"

"Andrew," Megan said hesitantly. She could tell he was not sober although she could tell just how drunk he was.

"No, no, no. I really want to know," he insisted.

"He is a nice guy. I like him. He's good company."

"You know he seems have taken a liking to you."

"Andrew," she warned him.

"But it's true! You've managed to pull the man out of his shell, which is impressive. Owen fucking loves you for it and so, apparently, does Ben."

Megan looked at Andrew. "You're drunk."

Andrew smiled charmingly. "Just a little. What gave it away?"

"You have a horrible mouth when you're drunk."

"How do you know what I'm like when I'm drunk? I never got drunk in front of you."

"I've seen you drunk at least twice"

"That seems incorrect."

Megan chuckled, "Of course it does, you're drunk."

"In all honesty though, I'm not that drunk. I'm just like buzzed."

"Of course you are." Megan replied sarcastically.

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice. You thought I couldn't hear it, but I could. I really am only buzzed."

"All the same, you should probably go to sleep."

Andrew nodded, "You're right. I know you're right. I do feel kind of tired. I think I will go inside then. Good night m'lady." He kissed her lightly before heading to the front door. It was a brief kiss, like the kind of kiss he would give Megan when he left for class. It didn't mean much more than "hello" or "goodbye" then, but of course that wasn't the situation they were in anymore. They weren't even truly friends anymore. Now, Megan was his ex-fiancé who he had been thrown together with through some cruel joke that fate was playing and who he had just randomly kissed.

Andrew was half way to the front door before he realized what had just happened. He turned to look at her, Megan's eyes were locked on him. In her eyes, he could see a mixture of shock, confusion, and…he couldn't tell what the last emotion was, but he knew it was there. He walked back to where he had been standing before. Then he muttered, more to himself than to her, "Sorry, force of habit."

Megan looked back across the street, but Andrew's hand cupped her chin and brought her face back so that it was looking at his own. It seemed as though they stood in that manner for ages. Then Andrew's hand fell allowing her to look away once again. "You're right. I should go to sleep," he said and then slowly made his way into the house.

* * *

_"Good night" he said and then kissed her lightly before heading back into the house._

_Megan watched him closely. He turned back to her shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Force of habit." _

_Megan looked away from him. He came and stood by her again. His hand reached out and cupped her chin bringing her face back so that it was facing his. He just looked at her for a time, which seemed as though it lasted forever. Then, his lips touched hers. The kiss was tentative and slow, but quickly grew more intense His arms shifted down to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue breeched her lips as he turned her around, pinning her to the nearest portion of wall._

Megan sat up in bed with a jolt. "Fuck," she muttered to herself. She looked around. Rachel and Paige were still asleep. Megan got out of bed cringing when the cot creaked as she stood. She double-checked that she hadn't woken the other two, but the alcohol had keep them in a pretty heavy slumber. When she had affirmed that they were still sleeping, she headed down to the kitchen.

As she entered the room, she flicked on the lights to reveal the hunched figure of a man. She let out a scream. "shhhh" Andrew chuckled putting his hand over her mouth. She could see his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. "You're going to wake up the whole house."

When her shock had worn off, Andrew removed his hand from her face. "I didn't realize you were in here," she whispered.

"You don't need to whisper Megs. Just try not to scream." Megan was thrown back by his use of his old nickname for her and so said nothing. Andrew watched her for a bit and then said, "In your defense, I was standing in a pitch dark kitchen. It was like you could see me."

Megan let out a small laugh. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same question."

"You could, but I asked you first."

Andrew laughed, "So you did. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Woke up from a strange a dream."

"Any chance you'd tell me what it was about?"

Megan smiled slyly, "I wouldn't bet on it."

He picked up a bowl that had been siting on the counter and raised the spoon to his mouth, holding it there thoughtfully for a moment before putting it in his mouth. Setting the bowl down again, Andrew looked at Megan and asked, "Ice cream?"

Megan shrugged, "Sure."

Andrew pulled out another bowl from a cabinet overhead and went searching through a couple of drawers for a spoon. Then he out a carton of ice cream and spooned out a serving of ice cream for her. He held it out to her and she took it gratefully. Eating a spoonful, Megan questioned, "Moose tracks?"

Andrew answered her with a slightly nervous tone. "Yeah, I thought you would enjoy it. It was your favorite right?"

Megan smiled, "It still is." She moved to the table and took a seat. Andrew followed her. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"We dated for like two years. I think I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't know something like that."

"But it's been like seven years."

"True" Andrew responded, his face unreadable. They sat in silence for a time. "You know. I haven't really had a serious relationship in that time."

"Is there a certain comment that you were looking for in response to that?" Megan asked, not enjoying where he seemed to be leading the conversation.

"No, it was just an observation." He watched her closer, but she looked down at her bowl. "You do know that I've never hated you right?"

"No, I honestly didn't." she said looking up.

"I forgave for what happened years ago and I've regretted sneaking off to Harvard since the moment I arrived there."

"Then there's regret all around."

The watched each other, unsure of what to say next. Then Megan felt his hand brush her knee under the table. "Megs," he started to say, but then Rachel appeared.

"What are you two up to?" she questioned suspiciously.

Andrew removed his hand from Megan's knee. He smiled at Rachel, "Just enjoying some late night ice cream. Would you like some?"

"No," Rachel responded, "I can't afford the calories."

"Suit yourself!" he said. Then looking at Megan he said, "I think I'm going up. If you're ready I'll walk up with you."

"Ummm," Megan was still trying to compose herself from their conversation. "Sure yeah. I feeling rather tired."

They were silent as they walked up the stairs, but Andrew walked her to her bedroom door. As she went to open the door, he said very quietly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she let a little smirk creep onto her face.

"For everything that I did that was childish and stupid."

Megan smiled fully, "Well I apologize for everything I did that was childish and stupid."

Andrew smiled widely, "Good night Megan."

"Good night" she said and she opened the door and disappeared into the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! I hope you are all doing well! I also hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of this story! I don't have much else to say, so I shall say so long until next time.**

**~ml9**


	17. You feel so right

**FYI: Flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_"You feel so right"_

A knock came at the door. Meg glanced up and shouted, "Christine, your lover is at the door."

Christine let out a frustrated moan from the direction of the bathroom. "I'm not ready yet! Can you let him in? I'll be out in a minute."

Meg groaned, but closed her book and headed to the door as the knocker knocked a second time. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Meg shouted at the door. She swung it open to see Andrew Wentworth standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he smiled. Meg stared at him with a puzzled face. "We made plans remember? Dinner and a movie?"

"I thought you were kidding." Meg looked down at her baggy t-shirt and sweatpants.

Andrew laugh, "Well I was"

"So you're standing here why?"

"Well, Andrew paused before continuing. "Owen and Christine are going out and I can't deny the fact that I have no other friends. I kind of figured you'd be chilling out by yourself, which clearly you are. So I thought maybe our fake plans weren't such a bad idea. After all, I owe you one for going along with me." Meg looked at him skeptically. "I mean this isn't like a date or anything, just like a hanging out kind of thing," he insisted.

"Well, it's a nice idea, but I'm not really dressed for going out and…" Meg trailed off.

Andrew looked at her outfit and chuckled, "I kind of figured as much. I mean it was all a joke originally." He held up a brown bag with some groceries in it. " So I brought dinner with me. You've got movies here right?"

Meg smirked, "It depends on your definition of movie." She took a step back to give him room to enter.

"Thank you m'lady"

Meg laughed as Andrew headed to the kitchen. Christine emerged from the bathroom. "Where's Owen?"

"He became impatient, so he left, but I wouldn't be too concerned if I were you. I'm sure his love for you will bring him back soon." Meg smiled brightly.

Christine frowned, "You slammed the door in his face again didn't you." Meg smiled in her remembrance of the last time Owen had come to pick Christine up. Christine took the smirk as affirmation that Meg had done it once again. "I swear Meg. One day I am going to have to hurt you."

"Calm yourself Christine," Andrew laughed gently placing his hand on Christine's shoulder before moving to stand behind Meg. Placing both his hands on Meg's shoulders, he looked at Christine. "Meg didn't shut the door in his face, although that's kind of hilarious. He didn't tell me about that" Andrew whispered the last part to Meg. "Anyway," he said looking back at Christine. "Owen will be here shortly."

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing messenger"

"Right," Christine snorted, "Now really, why are you here?"

"Are you and Owen the only two allowed to have fun on a Friday night?" There came a knock at the door. Andrew laughed, "Speak of the devil." He went to open the door revealing Owen.

Owen laughed, "Hello sir, I'm here to pick up Christine."

"Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Do you drink?"

"Only water"

"Any drugs?"

"What are these 'drugs' you speak of?"

Andrew smirked, "I'm sorry, but as Christine's loving mentor and protector, I can't approve of you taking her out tonight."

Christine came and shoved Andrew out of the way of the door. "We don't have time for this. We're late."

Owen flashed a smile at Andrew and Meg before Christine escorted him out, closing the door behind them.

Meg laughed, "You are so cruel to her."

"I'm cruel?" Andrew feigned disbelief. "You slammed the door in Charles face just to annoy her."

Meg laughed again, "It's my job."

Andrew chuckled the put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'm starving," he said leading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, we've got Clueless" Meg shouted from the tiny living room as Andrew straightened up the mess of pots in the kitchen.

"God no"

"Bridget Jones Diary"

"I don't think so"

"Miss Congeniality"

"Absolutely not"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Hell no," Andrew said appearing in the living room.

"Come on," Meg smiled, "It's Colin Firth! How can you go wrong?"

"Simple, six hours of Jane Austen."

"Hey," Meg threw Clueless at him. "Don't go dissing Austen."

"Whatever," Andrew threw himself on the couch, " What else you got?"

"Better grammar," Meg laughed.

"Haha, you're a hilarious. What other movies do you have?"

"Never been kissed."

"You know," Andrew sighed. "You make me sad. I really thought that you'd have better taste in movies."

Meg laughed, "Oh these aren't mine."

"Oh thank goodness, I was becoming seriously concerned."

"Well, Pride and Prejudice is mine, but the others are Christine's."

"Let's take a look at some of your movies shall we?"

"Alright," Meg opened a brown box sitting near the t.v. "Some Like it Hot"

"A classic"

"The Philadelphia Story"

"Also a classic"

"How to Catch a Theif or North by Northwest or The Rear Window."

"Hitchcock, very classy. So you're an old movies buff?"

"What gave it away?" Meg smirked.

"Not that I'm not a fan or anything but do you happen to have anything more recent."

"The Princess Bride"

"An excellent movie"

"Ocean's Eleven"

"That's it!" Andrew shoted getting off the couch and snatching the movie from Meg's hands

Meg settled on the couch as Andrew fiddled with the electronics. As the movie started, he took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Oh! The lights!" Meg jumped up and switched them off.

Andrew laughed, "Was the glare bothering you that much?"

"I just have this thing about the lights needing to be off when I watch a movie." Meg replied as she resettled herself on the couch.

They sat in silence for awhile. Andrew looked over at Meg. He smirked, she was watching so intensely. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

Meg laughed, "More times than I can count."

"Do you think you know all the dialogue?"

She smirked, "I bet I know more than you do."

'Ha!" Andrew snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"Well, let's see shall we?" Meg was up in his face now, the distance between them had closed

Andrew smiled, "You're on"

* * *

The credits were rolling on the t.v. screen. Andrew looked down at his shoulder where Meg's head was resting. He shifted gently to wake her up. She opened her eyes a crack. "Damn it," she muttered, "I lost."

Andrew smiled, "You were on a role there until, well you totally conked out."

"Well that sucks."

Andrew laughed. He looked at her again. Her head was still resting on his shoulder. "You know what?"

"No," she laughed quietly. "What?"

"You're kind of adorable when you sleep."

Meg lifted up her head. "Andrew Wentworth was that a compliment or a come on?"

"I don't know," he gazed at her. After a pause, he said, "Maybe a little bit of both."

She hit his arm lightly, "You're so pathetic." He just continued to stare at he. "You need some serious help with your pick-up…" she was silenced as he started to lean in closer to her. He paused when his face was only a centimeter from her face. He lingered there for a moment as though waiting for Meg to back away. When she remained stationary, Andrew closed the distance. Their lips met. It was a cautious kiss, almost nervous, but the anxious energy quickly melted away. Andrew arms wrapped around Meg's waist as her hands found their way around his neck. He pulled her in close as his hands massaged her lower back.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, they pulled apart. Andrew smirked, "So my pick-up lines aren't any good huh?"

"Yeah, they really suck man."

"Alright," Andrew laughed. "You can insult them all you want, but they are effective."

"You're so lame. You know that?"

"I accept and embrace my lameness. It's what makes me awesome."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Andrew laughed, his hold around Meg's waist tightened, pulling her closer to him so that she was practically on top of him. "Owen and Christine will be dying to know what happened tonight."

Meg started to laugh, but she was cut short as once again Andrew's lips found hers.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 17 came out relatively quickly right? I mean for me. I've decided that I cannot allow myself to post a chapter until I have the next chapter written. We'll see how this works out. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**~ml9**


	18. A New Message to Readers

Hello everyone! So, this is a new message to the readers because I feel I owe everyone some explanations for why I haven't posted something new in awhile. My explanation is as follows:

1. As I mentioned, I lost my newest chapters in a hard drive failing, sadness.

2. When these chapters were lost I started re-reading my story to re-immerse myself in the feel of the story.

3. This re-immersion lead me to start re-writing my old chapters. I started this story 5 years ago, crazy i know! Not surprisingly, in re-reading I found that I am a different writer now then I was then.

4. So instead of writing new chapters, I've been rewriting old ones.

So the new plan is to start posting the new version of the story and until I finish the rewrite, I probably won't be posting new chapters. I will probably be updating this chapter so you all know where I'm at in the rewrite. Unfortunately, I will admit this has been slow going because alas life gets in the way too much. Silly college loves to chew up all my time.

All of you who have read this story and stuck with it, I really appreciate it! I ask that you bare with me. I really love this story and I'm trying to make it the best that I possibly can (which isn't particularly great given my writing ability). You guys are great!

UPDATED CHAPTERS: Currently, I have updated chapters 1-10

Thanks again everyone!

Here's hoping you go back and read the new stuff!

~ml9


End file.
